Their Not So Normal Lives
by Burning-Petals
Summary: The Heiwajima's and Orihara's are like every other family. They fight, go to school, joke around and have love interests, just like normal people. That is unless you actually look closer and find they aren't as normal as they seem. Paring: Shizaya, Tsukoppi, DelHibi, and TsuPsy
1. Morning

**This is my first fanfic, ever. It has multiple pairings, Shizaya, Tsukoppi, DelHibi, and TsuPsy. I hope I did good.**

* * *

**-Heiwajima's House-**

Shizuo woke up to the smell of food. He sat up in his bed, rubbing the remainder of his sleep away. Making his way out to the kitchen, Shizuo found everyone awake. Delic and Tsuki were sitting on stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, while Tsugaru was making pancakes. Delic was the first one to notice Shizuo up.

"Well look who we have here. Did sleeping beauty decide to wake up?" Delic asked rhetorically. Shizuo walked over to the island sitting next to Tsuki.

"You can shove it" Shizuo replied grimly, not enjoying Delic's comment. The pink blonde moved his hand to his chest faking a shocked expression at the reply.

"Morning Shizuo" Tsugaru said, giving Tsuki a plate of pancakes.

"Morn-" Tsuki was interrupted by Delic's complaint.

"How come Tsuki gets the first plate? I'm starving too, you know".

Shizuo glared at Delic. It was too early for Delic's attitude. Though Tsugaru gave Delic a calm answer.

"Tsuki gets the first plate because he was the first up out of you guys. Now, I can add that you rudely cut off what Tsuki was going to say." Delic humphed at the response.

"I'm s-sorry Delic. Would you like my plate?" Tsuki offered, trying to make amend to his big brother.

"Well, if-" this time it was Delic turn to be stopped halfway, but by Shizuo.

"No, Tsuki. It's your plate of food. Don't give to your jerk of a brother".

Delic stuck is tongue out at Shizuo when Tsugaru gave him the second plate. Delic made a point to eat slowly as to show Shizuo how he was eating food, and Shizuo wasn't.

"Way to chose your cousin over your younger brother,Tsugaru." Shizuo mumbled, but still everyone heard. Delic snickered while Tsugaru responded.

"I already told Delic, I'm going in order for who woke up, and he woke up before you. It's not favoritism." Tsugaru then gave Shizuo his plate of pancakes, then settled at the island with his very own.

After a few moments of munching on their food, Tsugaru spoke.

"That was the rest of the batter. We are going to need to go to the store if you want more. I can't go today, because I'm going to the music store with Psyche."

"Oh, Tsugaru is going on a date with his boyfriend~?" Delic teased, but it was spot on. Tsugaru had promised Psyche at school on Monday that he would take him to the music store on Saturday for a date. Psyche and Tsugaru have been openly dating for a while, and it was going on a few weeks now.

"Well, I'm going with R-Roppi to the library to get more books," Tsuki stuttered, so quiet it almost seemed to be directed toward himself.

Tsuki and Roppi had a friendship going on, well as much of a friendship as the raven would have. To many, it wouldn't be much, but to the youngest Heiwajima, it was enough. Roppi wasn't really one for talking to company, and that included the blonde sometimes. However, that didn't mean Tsuki and Roppi never talked. Delic had teased Tsuki on how he thought Tsuki had feelings for Roppi, but then joked how since Tsuki got lost so much, it would be hard for him to find his sexual orientation.

It was obvious that Tsuki and Tsugaru weren't going to the store, so that left either Delic or Shizuo going. Shizuo called out,"Not it!" as if it were a game of tag. That left Delic.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not going to the store, because I'm going to be with Chibiya," Delic said, not wanting to be stuck with going grocery shopping.

"You mean _stalking_ Hibiya... Hey, maybe you can convince him to let you stalk him at the store, instead of the coffee shop where he works?" Shizuo joked, though it was half true.

Hibiya didn't really seem to like Delic being around him, so Delic would bother him where he worked. Hibiya had even slapped Delic the first time the blonde even touched him, but granted it was on the ass. Shizuo always made fun of Delic that he was stalking Hibiya by bothering him so much.

"Hey! It's not stalking! It's...getting to know him. Plus, it's not like you have anything better to do," Delic argued, but Shizuo wasn't ready to give up yet.

"No way! I got stuck with it last time because you were 'with' Hibiya. You are going, not me!" Shizuo basically yelled, making bunnies in the air with his fingers when he said 'with'. Since his offer, Tsuki spoke for the first time, but almost inaudible. "Maybe you should just go D-Delic... S-Shizuo did get st-stuck with going last time. Oh w-wait, Shizuo, don't you have to go to tu-tutoring with Izaya?"

"Aw man, you're right. I gotta go to the flea's for math tutoring. Ha! That means Delic has to go!" Shizuo stated, bummed that he had to be tutored, but happy to have a reason not to go.

Delic wasn't happy. Out of all the boys, he hated going to the store the most.

"Oh great. Not only do I get stuck with shopping duty, but I get to see that guy that's all over my Chibiya,"Delic complained. Shizuo chuckled, and Tsuki picked up everyone's finished breakfast plate to place in the sink, then went to his room.

"You know Hibiya isn't yours. You guys aren't even dating. You don't own him!" Shizuo said, moving to get up and go to his own room. Delic stuck his tongue out.

"That's not the point!" he argued.

Tsugaru looked at the other two blondes, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Can you guys not agree on anything?" he asked rhetorically, also moving to go to his room. Delic got up from his spot too.

"It's not that we can't," he started.

"It's that we choose not to!" Shizuo finished, yelling from his room. They were all now dressing for the day.

Tsuki slipped out of the house once Tsugaru, Delic, and Shizuo were safely in their room. Tsugaru then got out of his room when his phone vibrated with a new message from Psyche.

[Made huge discovery! Can u pick me up instead of meeting there?]

Tsugaru decided he might as well wait for Shizuo, since they were going to the same place, and replied.

[Of course.]

Once Shizuo was done, they left together. Soon after, Delic left too. Soon, all the Heiwajima boys went to their chosen

destinations. Shizuo had to go to Izaya's for tutoring, Tsugaru to get Psyche and go to the music store, Tsuki to get Roppi for a day at the library, and Delic to the grocery store.

**-Orihara's House-**

Izaya woke up to a slamming door. He made his way downstairs to find Hibiya in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee. Roppi was on the couch reading a book, but Psyche was nowhere to be found.

"Um, where's Psyche?" Izaya asked, finding his absence odd. Psyche was usually making food, and was the only one who tried to make them seem at least semi-normal.

"Roppi scared him off. Psyche went to turn on the TV, but when he was close to touching the remote, Roppi threatened to dismember Bunny-chan, and never give back his body parts," Hibiya explained. Bunny-chan was their, or at least Psyche's, originally named pet bunny that lived in the pink raven's room. When Psyche did something Roppi didn't like, Roppi would make a threat to kill the bunny, and succeed in scaring Psyche off.

Izaya snickered, moving to sit on the couch.

"So, Hibi-chan, are you going make me breakfast?"he asked. Hibiya looked at him in disbelief.

"No. There is no breakfast today."

"Whaaaa?" was all Izaya managed. Since Hibiya wasn't, maybe Roppi would.

"Roppi-chan, are you going to make me some breakfast?" Izaya tried, even though he knew he was going to get a no.

"Izaya, don't call me that. There's no food anyway. Someone has to go shopping, but it's already been decided that Hibiya is going, since he is the only one not doing anything," Roppi answered, not once looking up from his book.

Izaya was shocked.

"What? No food? That's impossible!" he flailed his arms in the air, to make himself seem crazier than he really was. Hibiya moved to the spot next to Izaya, still with his coffee in his hands.

"We have food, you idiot. Just nothing of the breakfast variety. It was your turn for food, but you 'forgot'."

"Anywho~, shouldn't Psyche be out of his fluffy cave by now?" Izaya said, trying to change the topic of him being the reason for them not having breakfast.

Though they all never have that much anyways. Roppi is basically anorexic, so he's almost never hungry. Hibiya has oatmeal and coffee, Izaya has some sort of cereal and milk, and Psyche is the one who tries to actually get them to have eggs or something a 'normal' family would eat together.

"Well, it seemed Roppi had really freaked Psyche out. He almost cried," Hibiya answered, taking another sip of his coffee.

"It wasn't that bad. I simply told him if he turned on that TV, or maybe it was touch the remote, I would simply tear Bunny-chan apart limb from limb. I was being nice, so I asked him if he A. wanted to never see Bunny-chan again, B. to get his body parts in the mail, C. wanted me to hide his body parts around the house for him to see, or D. for me to make a necklace of them for him to have forever," Roppi said with an expressionless face, and never once looked away from his book.

"Well, at least you gave him options," Izaya joked.

"Though I don't think Psyche knows that Bunny-chan is a girl, and not a boy," Hibiya stated casually as if this were information that everyone knew. After that, there was a wail heard from Psyche's bedroom that almost sounded like, "How did I not know this?!" Izaya couldn't stop his laughter. They had the bunny for a few months, and only Hibiya truly knew the bunny's real gender, or cared to know of its gender.

"So Hibi-chan, heard you're going to the store to see that boy that likes you~" Izaya teased, making Hibiya blush. There was a boy named Nathan that worked at the store, and he liked the golden raven and didn't bother to try and hide it.

"No, I wouldn't like a commoner. Plus, why would I go to the store just for a boy? Though I guess it's a change from Delic always bothering me," Hibiya humphed. Izaya smirked at him.

"Oh poor Hibi-chan can't keep the boys off him~! What will Roppi-chan and I do if there are none left?" he teased. Roppi sill didn't look up from his book, but he added his two cents.

"You and Hibiya can keep the boys to yourselves. I don't frankly care." Izaya looked at Roppi with a pout because he didn't join in on the teasing. He then smirked again, but this time to Roppi.

"Oh of course, because Roppi-chan has Tsuki. Whom he loves very much~!"

Roppi finally looked from his book, "You-!"

There was knocking at the door that interrupted his retalliation. Roppi moved from his place at the couch to the front door. When he opened it, two tall blondes were there. This made Roppi a little disappointed, because neither were his blonde.

"Shizuo, you must be here for your tutoring, but what are you doing here Tsugaru?" Roppi asked, making room for both of them to come in.

"Well, Psyche told me to pick him up. He said he made some kind of big discovery," Tsugaru answered, sitting on the couch.

Hibiya went to go get Psyche. The two ravens then came out of Psyche's room soon after, the one with bright pink eyes in the front, and the one with golden following behind.

"Guess what, Tsugaru?" Psyche said. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Tsugaru couldn't help but smile at the excited boy.

"What is it Psyche?" he asked.

Psyche moved to the seat next to Tsugaru.

"Bunny-chan's a girl! I thought she was a boy, but she's a girl!" Psyche practically screamed in excitement.

"What's so great about that?" Shizuo mumbled. Izaya sent him a half-hearted glare as a warning to not to re-upset Psyche.

"Because now I can dress her up in pretty bows in all sorts of colors!" Psyche answered, then went to hug Tsugaru.

"We have to get her a ribbon while we're out and about," he added. Tsugaru got up from the couch with Psyche right behind him.

"That's a splendid idea, Psyche," he said. He honestly didn't mind where they went, as long as Psyche was happy. They walked out the door.

Shizuo was the last Heiwajima left in the house. He looked at Roppi.

"Hey, wasn't Tsuki supposed to pick you up already?" he asked. Roppi's eyebrows furrowed.

"I told him I would pick him up since he gets lost easily. Why?" Roppi answered, looking at Shizuo with narrowed eyes.

"He left for you a while ago," Shizuo said, already knowing Tsuki got lost.

"Ugh, you let him leave?! Are all Heiwajima's dimwitted?" Roppi said, getting his shoes and red trimmed jacket.

"Hey w-" Shizuo got cut off by Hibiya.

"If you're going to go, I might as well leave for the grocery store with you," he said while getting his shoes on. Shizuo was going to tell Hibiya that Delic left for there, but since he was interrupted, he decided Hibiya deserved a surprise.

"Fine, whatever," Roppi agreed. The two then left the house, leaving Shizuo alone with Izaya.

Tsugaru and Psyche were out on a date, Roppi went out to find Tsuki with Hibiya, who was going to get food at the grocery store, unaware that Delic was going to the same place. Izaya and Shizuo alone in the house together for a tutoring session. It was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

**I guess it's a pretty good start, right. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Review please!**


	2. Out And About

**Wow, thanks for all the support. I'm really sorry for the horriblr grammar and spelling in chapter one. I'd like to say that this one is better but I have the grammar and spelling of a two year old. I read over this one more carefully, so lets hope that helped.**

* * *

Shizuo stayed where he was standing when he went inside, while Izaya was still sitting on the couch.

"Really Shizu-chan? How do you expect me to teach you anything when you choose to stand a million miles away from me?" Izaya sighed. in reality it was closer than two feet. Shizuo looked unsure, and then hesitantly moved closer.

"How am I to know if you just decide to bite me? I could get your flea rabies," Shizuo said, sitting on the furthest end of the couch and away from Izaya. The raven chuckled and moved to sit next to Shizuo.

"You know this isn't kindergarten. I'm not going to bite you. Plus, I'm not diseased. Where are your things?" Izaya asked. He was looking around to see where the blonde left his stuff.

Shizuo slapped his forehead.

"Crap! I left them at my house. We're going to have to go there," Shizuo stated. He got up from the couch. He stood, waiting for Izaya to move.

"Oh, Shizu-chan wants to take me to his place~?" Izaya stood up and moved right in front of Shizuo, getting closer than the blonde would have liked, still with a smirk on his face. Shizuo pushed Izaya away from him and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I'm taking you to my place so I can bang your head into my wall," Shizuo said, though he froze when he saw the smaller male's smirk grow. He _knew he wasn't going to like Izaya's comment, just from that smirk._

"Oh, Shizu-chan wants to bang me~?" Izaya teased, twisting Shizuo's words around. The brute's face went red with a blush. He made his way to the door.

"Eh?! Perverted Flea!" was all Shizuo could think of. This made Izaya snicker.

"Well isn't someone eager~?" he then followed Shizuo to his place.

When Shizuo and Izaya got there, the taller male unlocked the apartment. He practically ran inside his room, leaving Izaya to snoop. The raven didn't know what to expect of Shizuo's shared apartment. Psyche was the only Orihara that had ever been there. He walked around the living room that was a gray color, unlike the Orihara's that had a pale pink color. Psyche chose it. The kitchen was a fair size, not too large or too small, while the Orihara's had a large kitchen. Another difference was a hallway that connected all the bedrooms in the Heiwajima's, and the Orihara's apartment had an upstairs that held all the bedrooms.

Shizuo already had everything he needed in his school bag; he had just forgotten it before he left with Tsugaru. When he got back to the living room, Izaya had moved to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools at the island, where the Heiwajima's had just eaten breakfast. Shizuo moved next to Izaya, who jumped a little, since he was a little zoned out from comparing the two apartments.

"I'm surprised you don't live in a box on the side of the road. How do you pay for this place?" Izaya asked. He didn't really know what Shizuo did for a job. He never really thought about what they did to get money.

"I...uh...kinda work as a bartender while Delic sings," Shizuo hesitated. They were still in high school, so they weren't legal, but the place was pretty shady, and the owner never asked, or frankly _cared_ if they were old enough. The place had to at least keep up appearances, and two tall muscular blondes tend to bring people in. Izaya gave his signature smirk.

"Ah. You guys weren't looking for legal jobs, I see," he teased. Shizuo looked away. He wasn't exactly proud he was lying, but he had to do something for a job. Then it hit him.

"You sell information, and that can't be legal," he said. Izaya never really tried to hide what he did, so he just nodded.

"Now what do I have you teach you?" Izaya had to tutor Shizuo because the brute was failing his math class. Izaya, being the A student he is, passed the class with flying colors, so he was the first one the teacher thought of that could teach Shizuo. This was their first tutoring session.

"Yeah. I did my homework for this weekend already. I had free time Friday night," Shizuo said, pulling out a piece of paper with his scribbles all over it.

The homework that took Shizuo about a hour to do took Izaya less than ten minutes to check. Izaya sighed.

"Shizu-chan, you only got three right. Out of ten. Not even _half_, only three. They were easy!" Izaya stated this with a facial expression of _'you have got to be kidding me'. _Shizuo took the paper out of Izaya's hand rather harshly and put it on the island.

"Yeah, I get it. I suck. Can you move on to the teaching now?" Shizuo was done with hearing how bad he is at math. He needs to to pass these next few tests if he wants to graduate, but no one was helping him learn. When the teacher taught math at school, it was too boring. Other than that, no one even tried.

"Fine, fine," Izaya said, moving the paper closer so it would be easier to show what the blonde should work on.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Roppi and Hibiya left the building together. Not that Roppi really wanted to leave with his brother, though hefelt better that it was Hibiya instead of Izaya, or worse Psyche that was with him. Hibiya at least knew how to be quiet when around Roppi, while Izaya had to find someone to bother, and ultimately ended up bothering Roppi. Psyche just couldn't keep his trap shut. Plus, Psyche and Roppi never really got along too well to begin with.

They were in silence for most of the search. The brothers were both pretty silent people, so it didn't make anything awkward. Hibiya didn't want to go to the store yet, in hopes of Nathan getting off before he got there, which was unlikely. Hibiya just wanted this day to go smoothly.

Hibiya put his hand on Roppi's shoulder to stop him.

"Roppi, have you even thought of calling him?" Hibiya asked. Roppi mentally slapped himself. Why hadn't he thought of that? He took out his phone and dialed Tsuki's number.

"Um, h-hello?" Tsuki answered. Roppi sighed in relief. Hibiya smiled, because he 'saved the day', then walked off to the store.

"Where are you?" Roppi went straight to the point, still bothered that Tsuki didn't listen to him to stay at his house until he got there.

"Eh, Roppi, I'm so sorry! I know I told you I said I wasn't going to leave, but I thought if I could show that-"" Tsuki was saying all this in one breath before Roppi stopped him.

"Tsuki!" Roppi had raised his voice a little, which he almost never does. "It's okay, just calm down. Just tell me where you are," he stated, his voice back to the same volume.

"I think a p-park. It has trees...?" Tsuki said the last part as if it were a question. Roppi sighed, and started walking to the next park he knew of.

"Stay put."

Roppi was at the park walking aimlessly in hopes of finding Tsuki. He enjoyed the sight of the trees swaying more than the kids running around screaming. He had noticed a boy with glasses sitting under a tree, his face stuffed into a scarf with a mop of blonde hair on top of his head. Roppi walked up to him and just sat down next to him, not announcing his presence with a 'hello'.

Tsuki had jumped out of his skin when Roppi was suddenly next to him. Roppi chuckled a bit when the blonde was practically molding into the tree.

"Y-you shouldn't sc-scare people like that, R-Roppi," Tsuki said, trying to calm down from his mini-heart attack. Roppi smiled.

"It's not people, Tsuki. It's you." He had playfully elbowed Tsuki to show he didn't mean to scare him.

Roppi leaned on Tsuki,making himself comfortable on the hard ground.

"Tsuki, why did you go when I told you I was going to get you?" Roppi asked, looking at the garden of red roses in front of them. Tsuki looked at his hands. The reason seemed so silly to him now that it didn't work. There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"Well, no one lets me go out on my own for fear of me getting lost in town, so I thought if I could show you guys that I can make my way to your house and the library, I could get more...trust I guess..."

Roppi was mulling over what the blonde said. It made sense. Everyone, even Roppi, wouldn't let Tsuki leave a place without someone else with him. He got where Tsuki was coming from.

Roppi sighed, "Yeah, everyone can a little over protective. We just don't want to lose our loveable puppy," he joked. He didn't want Tsuki to feel bad about getting lost. The comment about the blonde being a loveable puppy made said male blush.

"Wh-what? A p-puppy?" Tsuki stuttered, trying to hide his face in his scarf. Roppi looked up at him, smiling at his reaction.

"No. I think a turtle, since you hide in your scarf all the time." the raven teased, making the blonde's face even redder. Roppi moved so he was facing Tsuki, sitting Indian style.

He pulled the scarf off Tsuki when he moved, and put it behind his back. Tsuki was a little shocked when his friend took his scarf.

"R-Roppi! Please give me my scarf..." Tsuki said, covering his face with his hands. Roppi frowned. He only took Tsuki's scarf so he wouldn't hide behind it, not so could just hide behind hands instead. Tsuki peaked from his hands to see what the raven was doing. Roppi was just sitting there, staring off into space.

Roppi sighed, "Why are you so nice? I took your scarf, and you ask nicely for it back? You don't even try to take it by force... I don't get you," was all Roppi said before throwing back Tsuki's scarf and sitting beside him once more.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Once Hibiya got to the entrance, he took a deep breath. He knew this trip was going to take longer than he wanted it to. Walking in, he took a basket and made his way to through the store.

Hibiya got to the cereal section to get Izaya's favorite. He went to reach for it, but of course it had to be on the top shelf, and in the back, making hard to reach. A body then pressed against his back, making Hibiya blush, and got the cereal he wanted. Hibiya turned around, trying to suppress the blush he had, and faced the person with a hand on his hip.

"I was getting that, you know," he said before he knew who it was. He was greeted by a man that was reasonably attractive, wearing one of the employee's shirts and a name tag that said 'Nathan'.

Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I was helping you out." He moved so that his face was closer to Hibiya's.

"I thought I'd help you with your problem." Nathan dropped the cereal in Hibiya's basket and then stood up straight again. Hibiya crossed his arms, and pouted a little. He didn't like the thought of him needing help. He could do whatever he wanted on his own.

"That was not a problem. I could have have done that on my own, thank you.", This made Nathan's smile bigger, and he took a step closer. Since Nathan was taller than Hibiya, he was practically looming over the smaller male.

"Aw, is that a pout~?" Nathan teased, touching Hibiya's lips. This made the raven blush and move his head to the side, so Nathan's finger wasn't on his lips anymore.

"I wasn't pouting. I don't pout," Hibiya said. Nathan moved closer to him again. The way Nathan moved made his lips ghost over the golden male's ear.

"It was rather adorable," Nathan purred into Hibiya's ear. This sent a shiver down the Orihara's spine.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Delic was almost done with his horrible job of grocery shopping, when he remembered he had to get pancake mix, which was back by the cereal. He got to the isle and saw two people talking. At first glance, he didn't think anything of it. Though when looked again, he saw it was Hibiya and Nathan. That's when Delic thought he should get some cereal.

Delic saw how Nathan whispered into Hibiya's ear, and the way the raven blushed. This made him a little jealous. So, Delic pulled Nathan off of him.

"Hey, Chibiya~," Delic said with smile that had a hint of triumph, since he 'saved' his Chibiya. Hibiya was shocked. One second, Nathan's on him, and the next, Delic's there.

"Uh, me and Hibiya were talking before you rudely interrupted," Nathan spat at Delic. He obviously didn't like the blonde, but the feeling was mutual.

Delic glared at at him.

"Why don't you do your job?" he retorted. Hibiya stared at the angry boys in awe.

"Uh, Delic, what are you doing here?" Hibiya asked, even though the answer was obvious. They _were_ in a grocery store. Delic looked at Hibiya, and his venomous glare turned to a loving smile.

"We were kinda running low on the food supply at home," he answered, moving to stand next to Hibiya and wrap an arm around his waist. Hibiya eyed Delic as a warning. His glare seemed to say, _'What do you think your doing?' _Delic smiled at Nathan and moved his arm casually as if he wanted to, and not that he would get slapped if his arm didn't move. Hibiya would most likely freak out about him touching him without his permission in the long run anyway. Nathan looked from Hibiya to Delic, and then back to the raven.

Hibiya moved from where he was and looked at the two boys in front of him.

"Not to be rude, but I should get back to shopping." With that, Hibiya left to finish his shopping, leaving two jealous boys behind.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Psyche and Tsugaru were walking hand in hand down the street of shops. Psyche had stopped suddenly and let go of Tsugaru's hand to look into the glass of a pet shop.

"Tsu-chan! Look at that kitten! It's the cutest thing ever!" Psyche practically screamed, pointing at the small black kitten that was on show. Tsugaru walked up behind him.

"Psyche, I know what you're thinking. You already have Bunny-chan," Tsugaru warned. Psyche was always like this, even when they had gotten Bunny-chan. It was before Tsugaru and Psyche were dating, but the relationship was forming. Tsugaru couldn't help but get Psyche the bunny he had fallen for at the last pet shop they saw.

"Eh? But look at it with its big brown eyes and its tiny black body! Ah, how can you _not_ want it?" Psyche melted. Tsugaru didn't get a chance to stop Psyche before he walked in.

The bell on the shop dinged as the door opened, and the woman at the counter looked up. Psyche made his way to her.

"How much for that kitty?" Psyche pointed to the kitten that they were just looking at.

"Well quite a bit, since it's a kitten," she told him. Psyche turned to look at Tsugaru with hopeful eyes. Tsugaru put his hands up as if in a _'don't look at me'_ way.

"I don't think your brother and cousins would appreciate another pet, Psyche," he said. Psyche pouted and crossed his arms in a childish manner.

"Fine...but you can't stop me from buying this for Bunny-chan," he said, spotting a ribbon on a rack with rainbow colors.

After buying the ribbon, Psyche and Tsugaru walked out with the raven still pouting and crossed arms. The ribbon was tied to his wrist. Tsugaru kissed the top of his head.

"You know this won't get you the kitten." Psyche then moved to cling onto Tsugaru arm.

"Yeah, I know. Lets go to the music store," he mumbled, still with slight pout. It didn't stop him from wanting the kitten.

The music store was filled with records, CD's, and tapes. It had a retro vibe, like it had been there since the 80's. Psyche worked at the same place Delic and Shizuo worked, but he really worked more with Delic. They both sang there, to entertain everyone while they got drunk. Psyche sees it as working with music.

He instantly made his way to where his favorites were. He was running his fingers on the CD's until he found the one he wanted. Tsugaru watched Psyche with a smile. The raven was looking at all the music, and had a happy grin on his face. Tsugaru wasn't really one for music. He liked listening to instrumentals mainly, like the piano. They didn't ever stay very long, though Psyche just _had _to buy a new CD from one of his favorite artists.

Once out, Psyche pounced on Tsugaru and gave him a kiss on the lips. The blonde almost fell to the ground by the sudden kiss, but soon regained his balance and kissed Psyche back. The raven pulled away with a slight blush on his cheeks, and a sly grin because of what he had accomplished. Tsugaru smiled.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining." Psyche was rolling on his heels back and forth with his hands behind his back.

"Cause I can. Plus Psyche hasn't done that all daaaaay," Psyche explained, dragging out the 'ay' part in 'day', then grabbed Tsugaru's hand and leaned against him, pulling both of them along. Tsugaru chuckled at Psyche's childish behavior.

"Now, where to next?" Tsugaru asked, walking with Psyche.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

When Delic got to the house, he was in a mood. He was mainly upset that Hibiya walked out on 'picking' who he liked. Well, in his mind at least it seemed that way. He walked in to see both Shizuo and Izaya at the island, still trying to teach the blonde math. Izaya and Shizuo were getting along pretty well, minus a few arguments. They both turned around when they heard the door open.

"Oh, I didn't we were having guests," Delic said with a bag of groceries in his hand before he dropped them in the kitchen floor.

Izaya got up.

"Well, I guess it's time to go. I don't want to interrupt family bonding, now do I?" the raven joked, before walking to the door. Shizuo hesitated.

"Uh, thanks Flea," he said, right before Izaya walked through the door.

Delic chuckled and went to sit on the couch. Shizuo looked at him.

"You have something to comment on, don't you?" Shizuo snapped, knowing it was probably something he wouldn't like. Delic turned on the TV.

"Nothing. Just if I had delayed coming home, I probably would have come in to find you two making out on the couch," he joked, surfing channels.

Shizuo got up from the island and made his way to the couch, then sat next to Delic. He punched Delic in the arm suddenly.

"Shut up! Don't be stupid," he said, watching Delic's face of shock. The older blonde grabbed his arm.

"Oi! What was that for?" he asked, confused.

"Becau-" Shizuo was interrupted by the door slamming open, a boy in a white outfit and raven hair, in the middle of two blondes striding in.

"Hi guys! Long time, no see!" Psyche said happily, walking over with Tsugaru and Tsuki following him inside. Tsuki walked to his room, while Tsugaru stood behind the couch.

"Psyche, not that I'm not happy to see you, but whatcha doing here?" Delic asked looking up at him.

Psyche smiled.

"Tsugaru said I could stay over tonight," he explained, making Shizuo and Delic look at Tsugaru curiously. Out of all of them, they thought Delic would be the first to have someone stay the night, not respectful Tsugaru. Delic smirked.

"Tsugaru, you sly dog" he teased.

This made Tsugaru blush at what his cousin was thinking, while Psyche giggled and put his hand over his mouth in a girlish manner.

"No, not like _that_, silly goose," Psyche said.

"Um, Psyche, where are you sleeping then?" Shizuo asked, not sure if he was okay with this. Psyche went to sit next to Delic with his legs crossed.

"Well, Tsu-chan's bed of course. Why would I sleep on this lumpy couch?" Psyche bounced on the couch to prove his point.

Delic looked at Tsugaru.

"Yeah, okay. Not like that at all." Delic still wasn't convinced. Tsugaru crossed his arms. He was starting to not like that Delic was implying he had no self control.

"Delic, people can sleep in the same bed and not have sex," he said calmly, and walked off to his room. Psyche watched Tsugaru walk to his room, and then he hit Delic's thigh.

"Delic, see what you did? You upset Tsu-chan!" Psyche complained. Delic groaned.

"Is this 'abuse Delic day' or something? Can you people stop hitting me?" Shizuo and Psyche both hit Delic in the same spot they had last time, saying no. Psyche got up, moving to Tsugaru's room, while he took out his phone.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Hibiya was lying on the couch watching a documentary on King Arthur when Roppi walked in. Hibiya sat up when Roppi moved to sit next to him, leaning against him.

"Hi, Hibiya," Roppi said, resting his head on his older brother's shoulder with his eyes half opened. Hibiya moved his arm around his shoulders, lightly petting his hair, sensing that he was tired. Roppi seemed to like this because he hummed, making Hibiya chuckle.

"You must really be tired if you're making physical contact," Hibiya joked. When Roppi was tired, he became more childish. He wouldn't be his usual cynical self. Sometimes he would want to be by other people, and not just Tsuki.

"Shut up and be a nice brother," Roppi groaned, now with his eyes closed, almost falling asleep. Hibiya moved his shoulder slightly as to make sure Roppi didn't sleep on him.

"Hey, if you're tired, then go to your room. You did basically run around town to find Tsuki," the golden-eyed teen said slowly, moving so Roppi would move too. Roppi got the hint and stood up as he made his way to the stairs. He suddenly stopped, turning his head to look at

Hibiya.

"Thanks for helping me find Tsuki," he said. Then he went to his room

to go to bed.

Izaya walked in, but by this time Hibiya was in the kitchen looking for a snack, considering it was about 8 at night. Hibiya turned to face him.

"You can imagine my surprise when I came home to a empty house. I thought you were tutoring Shizuo here," he told Izaya, who was now raiding the fridge. When Izaya got out the ingredients for a sandwich he set them on the counter.

"Well, Shizuo forgot his supplies. Can't exactly teach someone who doesn't have anything to work with. So, we just went to his house" Izaya explained, while making his sandwich. Hibiya nodded.

"Yeah, okay, sure," he said with sarcasm. "Anyway, have you heard anything from Psyche?"

Right after Hibiya asked this, Izaya's phone went off. The informant took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello~?" This earned a very chirpy voice that belonged to Psyche. "Iza-nii, I'm gonna be staying at Tsu-chan's house for tonight!"

Izaya smirked, making Hibiya more curious about the conversation.

"But Psyche, how can I let my baby brother stay at another man's house? Naughty things might happen," he teased, knowing Tsugaru was too respectful to have sex with Psyche yet, much less in a house full of other people.

Izaya heard Psyche giggle.

"No, silly~! Not like that. Though Delic thought the same thing. You guy's have dirty minds. It's a harmless sleepover." Izaya watched Hibiya with daggers as he cut Izaya's sandwich in half to share.

"Well, okay, whatever Psyche," he said right before hanging up without Psyche saying goodbye.

Izaya walked over to Hibiya, who was eating half of the sandwich. He hit Hibiya's arm.

"Oi, it's rude to steal sandwiches when people are on the phone," he said before taking the half from Hibiya. The golden-eyed raven glared at Izaya, and bopped him on the head, taking his half back.

"Well, it's rude to hit people." Izaya crossed his arms.

"You just hit me, you hypocrite." Then he stomped over to the couch and sat down, eating his half.

Hibiya followed, sitting on the opposite end, finishing his half.

"It doesn't count." he stated, stretching his legs on Izaya. The informant pushed Hibiya's legs off of him, moving so his were on top of Hibiya.

"And why is that?" Izaya asked smugly because he won at taking up most of the couch.

"Because it's you. I thought that was obvious," Hibiya joked, sticking out his tongue before getting off the couch.

Izaya hmphed before taking a few seconds to think of a good comeback.

"That's mature. Are we all sticking out our tongues like we're two?" he finally shot back. Hibiya was already upstairs.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear your lame excuse for an insult," Hibiya cupped his hand around his ear as to act as if he bmwas searching for a sound. Then Izaya crossed his arms, and went to his room. He had information to look up and sell.

* * *

**See that one wasn't as bad, right? Well spoilers for the next chapter. I'm skipping Sunday and going to Monday. That way you get to see their school life faster.**


	3. School And Its Complications

**Sorry for my late update. I've been busy, since people decided they wanted my attention. Well more like my uncle came down and thought it would be fun to take his niece away from her computer. A social life is so tiring!**

* * *

**-Orihara's-**

Sunday was an uneventful day. Everyone in the Orihara house, minus Psyche, was up at nine. They were eating the breakfast Hibiya had gotten the day before. Hibiya had his usual coffee and oatmeal. Izaya was 'forced' to eat a cereal that wasn't his favorite, and Roppi decided that yogurt would do fine. They were off in their own worlds. Roppi with, of course, his book, Hibiya was watching more of the History channel, while Izaya was in his room on the phone talking with clients. Though when Psyche got home, they ended up watching movies together, taking turns on who wanted to watch what, and fighting for space on the couch.

**-Heiwajima's-**

Tsugaru was woken up by Psyche, who kept flailing his limbs around in his sleep eventually kicking Tsugaru in the back. Psyche woke soon after because of the lack of warmth next to him. He woke Delic up, ignoring Tsugaru's pleas for him not to. Psyche thought it was late enough, since it was ten. Delic thought it would be funny to wake up Shizuo so he could annoy him. Tsuki was the only one who got to wake up on his own. They had waffles for breakfast. Then, they bid Psyche a goodbye. Since Psyche was gone, Delic and Shizuo started to bicker more, because they didn't have a reason to be civil. All the Heiwajima's ended up just watching TV all day, also having a very uneventful Sunday.

**-Monday morning at Orihara's-**

Psyche was the first one to wake up. He was usually always the first one awake. Psyche had learned it was best to wake up Izaya before Hibiya, because Hibiya tended to get mad when someone forced him out of his sleep. Psyche walked in Izaya's room, still in his pajamas.

He jumped onto Izaya's bed and started jumping up and down like a child waking up his parents to go an amusement park, but stayed on the side of the bed as to avoid jumping on his older brother. Izaya sat up rather quickly, awake within the first few jumps. Psyche had jumped one last time before landing in a sitting position.

"Morning, Iza-nii~" Psyche said, way too happy for six in the morning. Izaya stared at his brother with a bewildered expression.

All of Psyche's life he was like this. He always had way too much energy. The pink raven acted like it was the middle of the afternoon every time woke up, and it was like his body didn't know it was supposed to be sluggish in the morning.

Izaya groaned, fell back down and put a pillow over his face. This made Psyche frown and poke Izaya's stomach.

"Iza-nii, Psyche needs you to wake up Hibi-chan. He's almost like a bigger version of Roppi when he wakes up. He's a big meanie," Psyche said, continuously poking his brother's stomach. Izaya swatted Psyche's finger away, sat up, and glared at him. He groaned again before he moved to the edge of the bed and removed the blanket off himself in a dramatic way, making Psyche giggle.

Izaya stomped childishly over to Hibiya's room and opened the door. The shade of black on the wall that had gold swirls reminded him of makeshift wind, and it was entrancing Izaya in his sleepy state. This made Psyche practically push Izaya in. After he stumbled in and regained his balance, he walked over to the sleeping bear.

Hibiya was bipolar when it came to waking up. He had once punched Psyche in the arm, not too softly. Psyche had a bruise on his arm for a week. Tsugaru was worried about how much pain he was in, Delic found it comical that Hibiya was the cause of it, and Izaya poked it for fun, just because he liked Psyche's reaction.

Then there was the time Hibiya didn't care, and he just got up without a fuss. So, Izaya wasn't sure which Hibiya he was going to get. He was hoping for the latter.

Izaya glanced over to see Psyche peeking in from the door frame, because that calmed his nerves. He nudged Hibiya softly, making him turn over. Seeing Hibiya's peaceful face made Izaya hope that he would get the good-natured raven. He nudged Hibiya harder, getting the result of two sleepy golden eyes opening. Hibiya groaned, looking at Izaya with a confused face, confused on why he was in his room. Hibiya then remembered it was Monday, which meant school. This caused him to groan again, but this time he sat up.

Izaya was already walking out of the room, not wanting to test his luck. Hibiya walked out too, going straight to the kitchen. On the way he heard the shower near Roppi's room, signaling that Roppi was up.

In the kitchen, Psyche was in the process of making eggs, while Izaya was walking to the pantry, which Hibiya did as well. Izaya reached for the cereal, but once he got it, he groaned and glared at the box.

"You didn't get the one I like," Izaya whined, re-informing Hibiya on what he had told him on Sunday. Hibiya shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, if you went to the store like you were supposed to, then you would. It's not my fault." He walked past Izaya and got his oatmeal as always. Izaya grumbled to himself, then poured himself some of the cereal. He was going to eat it, but that didn't mean he was happy about it.

Hibiya put his oatmeal in the microwave when Roppi came down the stairs.

"That was a quick shower," Hibiya commented as his brother walked over to them. Roppi shrugged and reached for a banana. He deemed it a worthy breakfast.

Psyche's eggs were done, so he sat down at the island with Izaya and Roppi, and soon they were followed by Hibiya. They ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward because this was how it always was in the morning. Everyone was surprisingly quiet. Soon they were off to get ready, and then they left for school.

**-Heiwajima's-**

Tsugaru was first up, as usual. He went to take a shower. Then came Tsuki, who also went to shower.

Like the Orihara's apartment, they also had full bathrooms with each room. They got lucky with their rent. Delic and Shizuo soon followed the pattern of waking up and taking showers. Tsugaru got out and got dressed in his school uniform, and went to the kitchen to make their food, which for today was eggs and bacon. Tsuki came out with the same outfit as Tsugaru, just for Tsuki's smaller build, plus his glasses and scarf.

Tsuki walked over to the island they always sat at when they ate. Though on the way, he tripped over his own feet and almost fell face first to ground before someone grabbed his jacket.

"Oh, don't fall head first bro. You'll ruin your looks," Delic said, pulling Tsuki up back to his feet. Tsuki had a light tint of pink on his cheeks as he stood up straight again.

Delic moved himself and his brother safely to the kitchen, getting handed plates from Tsugaru with a smile. Shizuo came out, matching everyone with his own uniform, and went straight to the kitchen with a watery mouth. They were all eating their food, not even caring about conversations. Soon they packed up, leaving their home to enter the territory of school.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Hibiya opened his locker, because he had to get clothes for his first class of the day, which was gym. He reached in for his gym shorts, but found fabric that was much, much smaller than it was supposed to be. He grabbed it, pulled it out, and was immediately confused. What came out wasn't at all what he expected. They were girl gym shorts, basically booty shorts. There was a note stuck to them.

_Dear Hibi-chan,_

_If you're reading this, then you probably found your replacement shorts. I noticed that your other ones were dirty._ _I thought I'd be nice, since you did get my cereal._

_Love, Izaya~_

That wasn't true. He had brought them home Friday to clean. Hibiya cursed Izaya, knowing this was payback for not getting his favorite cereal. What kind of sick joke was this?! Wearing girl gym shorts outside with all the other boys. It was Izaya's version of revenge.

He closed his locker with a white tank top and the girl gym shorts in hand, to see a blonde heading his way with a huge smile.

"Hey Chibiya~" Delic said once he made it to stand beside him. Hibiya sighed.

"Hello, Delic. Is there something you need?" he asked politely, starting to walk down the hall, the shorts safely hidden in his hand.

"Oh, you know, a kiss," Delic whispered in Hibiya's ear, walking behind him. The whisper sent a chill down Hibiya's spine. He brought the hand without the shorts to his mouth, as if he were thinking.

"Hmm, how about _no_. Honestly Delic, do you expect me to say yes while we're in public?" Hibiya stated, making the blonde smirk. He had found a loop whole, so to speak.

"So you'll kiss me in private?" he asked, making Hibiya blush, since he hadn't thought of that. Delic thought the reaction he got was cute, because the raven was flustered.

Then Hibiya walked faster, far in front of Delic, turning the corner. As he turned, he ran into something solid, which made him fall on his butt, and almost dropping his clothes. Hibiya looked up at what he just hit, which turned out to be Nathan.

Nathan looked back at Hibiya, with the same confusion on his face.

"Eh? Nathan, you go here?" Hibiya asked as Nathan grabbed his hand to help him up.

"Well I do now. I used to go to school online, but my parents wanted me to meet more people. So, I ended up here," Nathan explained, smiling the same smile he had at the store.

That's when Delic came up with a worried face.

"Hey Chibiya, you okay? I saw-" Delic stopped to growl when he saw Nathan. The blonde was noticeably bothered by the fact that Nathan was near his Hibiya. The golden raven rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine," Hibiya said sheepishly. He saw Delic was upset with Nathan's presence.

"Oh, you go here too?" Nathan asked Delic bitterly. He crossed his arms and sent Delic a glare. The Heiwajima glared back, and shifted closer to Hibiya, as if to protect him.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" Delic shot back. Nathan just looked at Hibiya, who was watching the two. He wasn't sure if he should leave or stay, but he decided on the last one.

"Hibiya, do you know where the gym is? That's my first class," Nathan said, making Hibiya freak out with embarrassment.

If Nathan had gym when Hibiya did, then Nathan would see him in the girl shorts. That was something the raven didn't want. Hibiya looked at Nathan with wide eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

"I have gym next, so I could just take you there," Hibiya stated. Learning this new information made Nathan smirk. He moved so he could loop his arm with the raven's, making Delic turn green with jealousy.

"Well, I haven't had my other classes yet, but I already know gym will be my favorite," Nathan purred as he walked with Hibiya to their first period, leaving an angry Delic behind.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Izaya was walking down the hall with a smirk on his face. He had gotten back at Hibiya, and oh how revenge was sweet.

He got to his locker, and was just about to grab the book he needed when someone else closed it. Izaya jumped a little, then glared at Shizuo, who was standing next to him with his own glare and his arms crossed.

"That was rather rude, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, turning so he was leaning on the lockers.

"What did you do, Flea? I know that smirk. It's the 'I totally just won' smirk," Shizuo explained, looking at Izaya with a curious look. Izaya touched the palm of his hand to the spot on his chest where his heart_should_ be.

"I'm touched, Shizu-chan. You pay attention to me," he joked, before he walked down the hall to his next class. Shizuo followed him.

"Cut the flirting; it's grossing me out," the brute said with his arms crossed. Izaya laughed.

"Flirting! Oh god, Shizu-chan, flirting? Who told you that was flirting? Probably Delic. Ah, that boy can't say a word without flirting," the informant said, stopping in front of his classroom.

Shizuo felt dumb, because it sounded like flirting to him. Though it was true Delic had gotten the stupid idea in his head. Shizuo had never flirted, so who's to say it was or wasn't? The brute was confused what to think now. He wasn't very good with socializing, unless it had something to do with threats, or getting mad. Though Shizuo had Shinra as a friend... See? He had friends. That meant he could have a civil conversation with at least _one_ person.

Izaya laughed again as Shizuo was lost in his thoughts.

"Oi, don't hurt yourself. Can't have my favorite monster hurt~. Well unless it was by me, of course. Though, Shizu-chan, I do have to say, it's sad that you don't know the difference between teasing and flirting. Maybe someone should teach you?" Izaya joked, though he knew that those two had a very thin line of difference between them. Just the thought of trying to flirt with Shizuo made Izaya want to throw up, didn't it? He was now confused himself. Ideas have a way of settling themselves into people's minds, and that made it very hard to not think the possibility over.

"Anywho~, Shizu-chan, don't you have a class to get to?" Izaya asked, trying to get the thought out of his head. He already knew Shizuo was going to be late, but he figured he should be a little nice and give him a warning. The blonde's eyes widened before he ran off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Shizu-chan, meet me in the library for tutoring!" Izaya yelled after him.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Psyche was skipping down the hall when he stopped near a tall blonde. He eyed the blonde before he ran to him. Psyche went to hug him, but with the sudden added weight on his back, the blonde fell, taking Psyche with him.

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche said happily, sitting on the blondes back.

"Psyche, get off of me! I'm not Tsugaru!" Shizuo yelled as he tried to get up, but couldn't without hurting throwing the raven off.

Psyche pouted before touching his index finger with the edge of his mouth in his signature thinking pose.

"Psyche should have noticed… You're not nearly as handsome as Tsugaru in the back," he stated, and looked through the crowd of people staring at them for Tsugaru.

"What does that mean?! Psyche, could you get off of me? People are staring," Shizuo said, slightly embarrassed, and slightly mad. Why couldn't people mind their own business?

"Oopsies," Psyche giggled before he stood up and walked off, leaving Shizuo with his embarrassment.

Psyche was searching the halls for _his_ blonde. He was walking by the office door when Tsugaru walked out. The raven ran to him, hugging him tightly. Tsugaru hugged back.

"Where have you been? I've been searching everywhere!" Psyche said as he pulled apart from Tsugaru with a worried face. Tsugaru gave him a gentle smile and cupped his cheek.

"Nothing that needs to worry you," he said. Psyche didn't like that answer. If it involved Tsugaru, then it should also involve Psyche.

Psyche only gave Tsugaru a big smile, and left it at that. He grabbed Tsugaru, pulled him to his own level, and gave him a kiss. The kiss was Psyche's way of telling Tsugaru he was alright.

The bell rang, shocking both of them out of their moment.

"Oh no, Psyche has made Tsu-chan late! I'm so horrible," Psyche said, mainly to himself.

Tsugaru was never late, and Psyche usually never was either, but it was because he was always with Tsugaru.

"Psyche, it's okay. I don't have to be on time all the time. Plus it wasn't your fault," Tsugaru said, leading them to their class. Psyche was confused. The blonde always thought it was rude to come in after the bell rang, because it would interrupt the class.

Tsugaru walked them to their class, with Psyche behind him, eyeing him skeptically.

"Are you sure you aren't bothered we're late?" Psyche asked. Usually, Tsugaru would at least _try _to scold him. The Heiwajima stopped in front of the classroom, turning to Psyche and giving him another grand smile. He gave Psyche a kiss on the cheek.

"I can't get bothered with you," Tsugaru said lovingly, making Psyche blush. They walked in together.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Tsuki was walking in the classroom and saw Roppi in his usual corner seat in the back. He walked up to the seat next to the raven, before it was taken by Seiji.

Seiji rested his head in his hand.

"Oh, looks like poor Tsuki has to sit on his own," he teased, making Tsuki look down at his feet.

Roppi looked up from his book and placed it down when he heard Tsuki's name. He leaned over to Seiji and flicked him in the temple. The brunette jumped from the sudden pain, before turning to glare at the source.

"What was that for?" he asked, mad that he was flicked.

"Tch. Stop being rude and give Tsuki his seat," Roppi demanded, looking up at Tsuki, who didn't seem sure of what to do.

When Seiji showed no signs of moving, Roppi flicked him again.

"Would yo-" _Flick_. "Oi just-" _Flick. "_I'm not go-" F_lick. "_Fine, fine! Would you just quit _flicking_ me?!" Seiji yelped, getting fed up.

Seiji got up from the seat, giving Tsuki room to sit down. Roppi clapped.

"Good dog. Oh, wait I have one more thing." Roppi motioned Seiji to come near him with his index finger. Seiji didn't move and stared at Roppi as if he expected him to grow a second head. The Orihara smirked.

"Aw, Seiji, I'm hurt. You don't trust me. Don't worry, I don't bite~" Roppi purred. It sent a pleasant shiver down Tsuki's back, even if it wasn't meant for him.

Seiji moved to Roppi, but hesitantly. Roppi's smirk grew, and when the brunette was in distance, the raven flicked him. Seiji grew angry and put up a fist as if to punch Roppi.

"Why you little-!" _Riiiing! _ The bell had interrupted Seiji from saying his threat.

He glared at Roppi as he went to sit down at another seat, while the raven only smirked back.

Tsuki was thinking something over that Roppi had said to Seiji. He turned a little to face the Orihara. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. Quietly, he treid again.

"R-Roppi, why did you call Seiji a dog? You called me a d-dog on Saturday at the park... Does that make S-Seiji and me the sa-same?" he asked nervously. He was afraid of being thought of like Seiji. Tsuki didn't like Seiji, and neither did Roppi. Did that mean...Roppi didn't like him?

Roppi looked at Tsuki and chuckled at how Tsuki could have seriously thought that.

"Tsuki, I called you a lovable puppy, and I called Seiji a dog. He is not cute like a puppy, nor is he lovable. Plus, I changed you to a turtle, remember?" Roppi asked, the corner of his mouth raised a little in the ghost of a smile. Tsuki blushed.

"Y-You think I'm cu-cute?" he stammered, looking at his hands.

Roppi's eyes widened and he blushed at what had Tsuki asked. He turned back to the teacher, pretending as if Tsuki didn't say anything. The blonde got the courage to look up at his friend, and saw him staring into into space.

Well, technically he was staring at the teacher, but Tsuki knew that Roppi wasn't paying attention. He was so smart, he probably already knew what the teacher was teaching.

* * *

**This is the first half of their school day. I'll post the second half hopefully within the next few days. Oh I might have another Shizaya story plaguing fanfic_net, but I haven't decided if I want to post it. I forgot to tell you guys about their ages and grades last chapter, so here it is:**

**_Tsugaru Heiwajima_**

**Age: 17**

**Grade: 11th**

**Sibling: younger Shizuo & Kasuka**

**Cousins: Delic & Tsuki**

**Dating: Psyche**

**_Shizuo Heiwajima_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Grade: 10th_**

**_Siblings: older Tsugaru, younger Kasuka_**

**_Cousins: Delic & Tsuki_**

**_Delic Heiwajima_**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 10th**

**Sibling: younger Tsuki**

**Cousins: Tsugaru, Shizuo & Kasuka**

**_Tsuki Heiwajima_**

**_Age: 15_**

**Grade: 9th**

**Sibling: older Delic**

**_Cousins: Tsugaru, Shizuo & Kasuka_**

**_Izaya Orihara_**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 10th**

**Sibling: younger Psyche, Mairu & Kururi**

**Cousins: Hibiya & Roppi**

**_Hibiya Orihara_**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 10th**

**Sibling: younger Roppi**

**Cousins: Izaya, Psyche, Mairu & Kururi**

**_Psyche Orihara_******

**Age: 15**

**Grade: 9th**

**Sibling: older Izaya, younger Mairu & Kururi**

**Cousins: Hibiya & Roppi**

**Dating: Tsugaru**

**_Roppi Orihara_**

**Age: 15**

**Grade: 9th**

**Sibling: older Hibiya**

**Cousins: Izaya, Psyche, Mairu & Kururi**


	4. After School Activities

**See that wasn't too long of a wait. I would just like to say, I don't think two years is that much of an age difference...right? I don't know anymore. They seemed like good ages at the time, plus it's in the middle of the school year. That means their birthday could passed or something. Well anyway, on with the second part of the school day.**

* * *

Psyche went out of his class when the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. He left to go get Tsugaru. Tsugaru was acting strange, Psyche just knew it. Why was he in the office in the first place, he never goes there. Only the ones that get in trouble go there, like Izaya and Shizuo, but _never _Tsugaru.

Psyche was skipping down a hallway when Roppi ran past him, almost resulting in Psyche falling. Psyche looked after Roppi with wide eyes. That was a rare sight, Roppi running, he never did that. Soon after Roppi, came some gang of boys, also giving Psyche a heart attack. Wasn't it usually Izaya and Shizuo running down the halls? Yet no sign of them.

Why was everyone acting so weird? Psyche couldn't handle it. Shizuo and Izaya were suppose to run in halls, Roppi was to be no where in sight, and Tsugaru was suppose to tell him everything! People were acting strange.

Psyche stopped mid-thought when a tall blonde with a brilliant smile caught his eye.

Tsugaru saw Psyche standing in the middle of the hallway, he had his finger touching the corner of his mouth and was leaning on his right leg. It was Psyche's signature "thinking pose", he usually did it subconsciously, not even knowing until someone pointed it out. Tsugaru found it cute and couldn't help but smile when he saw Psyche doing it.

Psyche hopped over to Tsugaru, as if he were playing hopscotch. "Hi Tsu-chan!" Psyche chirped, everything he was just thinking about slipped his mind.

Tsugaru looked at Psyche and chuckled at him. It always surprised Tsugaru how childish Psyche could be. Though that was one thing Tsugaru loved about Psyche, his innocence.

Tsugaru noticed that Psyche was missing something. "Psyche, where's your back pack? You don't seem to have it on hand." Tsugaru asked, looking around Psyche. Psyche left it in his last class, he had a habit of doing that.

Psyche lightly hit his forehead with the palm of his head. "I'm such an airhead." Psyche stated to himself before walking off. Tsugaru started to follow Psyche to his last class. Tsugaru shook his head, "You're not an airhead, just forgetful." Tsugaru corrected, he didn't like Psyche calling himself an airhead.

"So Tsu-chan is coming with Psyche, right?" Psyche asked to make sure before turning so he was walking backwards. Tsugaru nodded, giving Psyche a frown. "Psyche, I don't think you should walk backwards. You might fall." Tsugaru worried, he was hoping Psyche wouldn't fall.

Psyche giggled, "Of course I won't fall. I do this all the time. I'm a natural." Psyche reassured. Though shortly after Psyche turned a corner and bumped into Shizuo, who was also turning the corner. It had effectively made Psyche fall on Shizuo, for the second time today.

"Psyche are you okay?" Tsugaru asked, helping the raven up. Shizuo got up on his own, with a frown. "Oh, I'm fine, _brother, _no need to worry, or you know, care." Shizuo said, answering the question that wasn't for him. Tsugaru gave a frown to match Shizuo's. "Well, of course I care. It's just Psyche is-" "More important" Shizuo interrupted irritated. Tsugaru sighed, "I was going to say fragile, but if that is what you want to think." Tsugaru said, not wanting to get into an argument on something so small.

Psyche smiled, hugging Shizuo tightly, shocking both blondes. "It's okay Shizu-chan. Family comes first. Tsu-chan loves you lots." Psyche said for his boyfriend.

Shizuo didn't exactly know what to do with the hug. Does he hug back, even though he really didn't want the hug in the first place? Shizuo stuck with patting Psyche's back, hoping the smaller boy would let go.

Tsugaru was, at first, confused on why Psyche was hugging Shizuo. Though then it was clear Psyche was trying to make Shizuo feel better. Even if Shizuo didn't like it, it did get them past what they were talking about earlier.

Psyche let go after Shizuo patted his back and moved back to next to Tsugaru. "Uh, anyway, Tsugaru did you get called to the office too?" Shizuo asked, desperately trying to forget what had just happened.

Tsugaru's mood seemed to have changed. It went from normal to troubled. Psyche noticed this, and it peaked more of his curiosity. Tsugaru ran his fingers in his blonde hair, sighing. "Yeah. Can we not talk about it here, Shizuo? Maybe at home?" Tsugaru asked, it wasn't something he wanted to discuss now.

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed, "Look Tsugaru, it's just we got called to the office. Obviously the-" Shizuo was interrupted by Tsugaru. "Shizuo I asked to talk about it at home. So just drop. It." Tsugaru said, very un-Tsugaru like.

Psyche was even taken back by how Tsugaru raised his voice a little. It was almost as if Shizuo and Tsugaru switched places for a second, Shizuo calm, well as much as Shizuo can be calm, and Tsugaru a little upset. Shizuo looked at Tsugaru shocked. He had looked at Tsugaru, to Psyche, to Tsugaru again. "Fine, whatever." and with that Shizuo walked away, not even trying to push his brother into talking about it any more.

Tsugaru seemed to go back to his calm self when Shizuo left. Psyche was now very curious as to what made his boyfriend not act like himself. "Tsugaru what was that about?" Psyche asked seriously, he wanted to know what was bothering Tsugaru so much. So much that he didn't even try to use the nickname he had to Tsugaru.

"Let's go get your book bag, Psyche." Tsugaru went walking off to where Psyche's class was. Though Psyche knew he was completely ignoring the question.

Tsugaru was keeping this from Psyche, and they were suppose to tell each other everything. That's what Psyche did at least. Was Tsugaru keeping something important from Psyche?

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Delic had walked out of his last period. School was over and Delic went to find Hibiya, that why Nathan wouldn't 'bother' Hibiya. Delic turned a corner to the hall that had Hibiya's last class. He had spotted Hibiya walking out covering his face with his hands. At first Delic didn't get why but then he saw Erika walked out behind him, then it became very clear.

Erika liked to harass Hibiya on different subjects that made Hibiya uncomfortable. Erika and Hibiya were class friends, they only knew each other because of that period. Though Erika knew both of the Heiwajimas and Oriharas and like to ask details on their lives, and of course pair all of them.

Delic walked up to them and heard the names Izaya and Shizuo and guessed she was probably going on about them.

"Ugh Erika, I don't want that mental picture in my head." Hibiya whined, giving Erika a half-hearted glare. Erika gave a squeal when she saw Delic. She was jumping and clapping her hands, "Your here for Hibi-chan! That's so cute!" Erika said with her hands together jumping from being 'overloaded with cuteness'.

Hibiya blushed and looked down at his feet before walking away. This made Erika's face drop considerably. "Ah Hibi-chan! You have to take me to the library!" Erika whined, as if she didn't knew where it was too. She went off following after Hibiya. It had sparked Delic's interest, so he went too.

Erika had thought it would be funny if she randomly push Delic on Hibiya. So that resulted in a Hibiya sandwich, with a blushing Hibiya between the floor and Delic.

Hibiya had sent her a glare when they got up. It effectively shut Erika up and made Delic grin like a mad man.

They had made it to the library without Erika doing anything else but they did hear her rant on her idea about Shizaya and how cute Hibiya looked while he was blushing when Delic 'fell' on him.

"Okay, now that we are in the library we can do our pro-" Hibiya was was interrupted by Erika squealing. "Ah Iza-Iza and Shizzy! What are you guys doing in the library, alone?" Erika asked in high pitched voice, making all the boys want to cover their ears. Even hough she had squealed, she somehow found a way to say the last part suggestively.

Izaya jumped from the sudden noise while Shizuo flinched. "Eh, Erika? What are you doing here?...Oh god, please don't tell me Psyche is with you." Izaya said, knowing what good friends the two hyper people were.

Psyche and Erika had almost every period together, so got to know each other. Naturally, they would gossip about the latest couples, people, and of course, Psyche gave ever juicy detail about his life, Izaya's and all the Orihara's and Heiwajima's life's. So basically, everything. It was difficult to tear them apart. It was the worst friendship in all of man kind.

Erika looked a little saddened, " No, Psyche is probably with Tsu-chan. But I'm here with Hibi-chan and Delic! Isn't that great, it will be all five of us for like weeks!" she had cheered up at the end of her talking.

Three of the boys said oh yay awkwardly, but not Delic, who chuckled. "I don't have to be here, unlike you guys. I'm leaving" he said very happy he wasn't stuck in the library with the lunatics and Hibiya.

Though before he could leave Hibiya grabbed his sleeve, with a pleading look. Please don't leave me with her, he mouthed. Delic didn't know how to say no to that face and nodded yes, he mentally slapped himself.

Shizuo was already hating the fact that he was stuck in the library with Izaya, but now Delic and Erika. Shizuo didn't really know Hibiya but he is an Orihara, that had to mean something bad, plus Delic liked him. So Hibiya _had _to mean problems.

Shizuo groaned, slamming his head on the table him and Izaya were sitting at. "Fuck math. I'm just going to let myself fail." Shizuo said but made no notion of moving from his spot. Izaya was eyeing him, seeing if he was actually going to leave the library because then that meant he didn't have to be there either, something he was actually hoping.

"Well, are you going to leave?" Izaya asked nervously, he felt Erika, Hibiya, and Delic's eyes on him, it was making him uncomfortable. Shizuo was quiet for a second, "I'm thinking about the Pros and Cons of not getting tutor.".

Then Hibiya grabbed Erika's collar of her sleeve and dragged her to the other end of the library. Going off to work the project they needed to do. Delic was hesitant, but soon followed them, to whatever section they went to.

Izaya sighed, he put his head in the palm of his hand. "Look, we both don't want to be here, but you have a horrible math grade. You might as well deal with it, plus I don't think they will be bothering us much." Izaya informed, he moved his head briefly in the direction the others went. Erika had Hibiya and Delic to bother, if they were lucky, she would be entertained with just them.

Shizuo moved his head from of the table. Izaya tried to give an encouraging smile to Shizuo. Shizuo looked at Izaya and burst out laughing. "What?" Izaya huffed, the one time he tried to be nice to Shizuo he gets laughed at. And people wonder why he never does anything nice.

Shizuo's laughing was replaced with small chuckles until it went to a smile. "Flea, never do that again. It's weird." Shizuo said referring to him smiling. Izaya's cheeks puffed up, as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, well" Izaya stuck his tongue out as if it were an insult to Shizuo.

Shizuo looked at Izaya with a 'really, how old are you' look. "Just get back to teaching me this horrible subject." Shizuo said putting his hand on another sheet he had brought with math. Izaya looked at the paper and sighed again. "You really are a protozoan." Izaya told Shizuo, this math was all too easy for him.

"Shut up, Flea. I don't care what you think." Shizuo snapped, getting bothered. Izaya said it in a 'I'm better than you' way. He wasn't as great as everyone thought he was. Just because you get straights A's, doesn't mean you're better than people who don't.

"There is no need to get rude, Shizu-chan. Some people are just plain stupid." Izaya gave Shizuo his comeback. He didn't know what had made Shizuo snap at him. It wasn't even one of his best insults.

Erika's voice interrupted Izaya's thoughts. "Aw, are you guys having a lover's quarrel?" Erika had suddenly popped up in a seat in front of Izaya and Shizuo. It was as if she was there the whole time, listening to their conversation instead of being with Hibiya and Delic.

"A lover's quarrel?" Shizuo questioned, confused on why she referred it to that. Izaya snickered, "A quarrel is an argument" Izaya had explained. Though Izaya said it as if he were talking to a five year old, not someone who was in the same grade as him. "I know what quarrel means, you little ba-" "Erika!" Hibiya had stopped Shizuo mid-sentence, "Get your butt back here." Hibiya finished.

He was peering out from the fairy tale section, Delic was behind him. "But I was giving you and Delic alone time." Erika whined, walking back to where Hibiya was. Her head was slumped down in sadness.

Shizuo was getting frustrated. Why was he still in this library? Since Erika, Hibiya, and Delic came in he hadn't learned anything else he needed to know. It was either get a new spot to try and get tutored or just give up all together. The idea of just of failing math, was once again, something that sounded good.

Izaya was waving his hand in front of Shizuo's face. "Hello? Earth to neanderthal? Hmm, maybe his brain finally fried?" Izaya joked to himself. Shizuo growled, he had grabbed Izaya's wrist. "I can hear you. I'm sitting next to you." Shizuo retorted, his grip on Izaya's wrist tightening .

Izaya tried to not winch in pain. He tugged his arm, hoping Shizuo would let go. "Uh, Shizuo, if you hold on any tighter you might break my wrist. Could you let go?" Izaya said, almost in a plea. A broken wrist didn't sound appealing to him. Shizuo throw Izaya's hand down on the table. He had gotten up fast, taking his stuff and leaving the library. Izaya was left in his seat, rubbing his wrist, completely dumbfounded on what just happened.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Tsuki was walking out of the art room, he was staying after school for art club. He was going to get a drink of water, when Roppi came running from the end of the hallway. He had a panicked look on his face, but when he saw Tsuki, it turned to relief.

Roppi ran up to Tsuki a little out of breathe. Tsuki looked at him in confusion, why was he running? Roppi took a second for a breather but a second was all. "Okay, gotta think of a plan." Roppi said to himself between breathes. "What-" Tsuki started but Roppi started taking of his scarf, stopping him. "They're coming." Roppi said, foot steps could be heard, they were headed for them.

"What-" Tsuki tried again but stopped like last time but this time Roppi was taking of his glasses. He put them on the ground with Tsuki's scarf by their feet. "R-Roppi, I can't see wi-" Roppi had interrupted Tsuki by turning him, that way Tsuki was hiding Roppi's body.

Roppi grabbed Tsuki's jacket pulling him down to his level. Tsuki and Roppi's lips ghosted, Tsuki could feel Roppi's breathe on his face. Tsuki grew a blush across his face. Roppi would have had one too, if he wasn't so distracted.

The foot steps sounded like they were just about to come around the corner. "Tsuki, you have to stay calm, not move and you _have _to keep quiet." Roppi said fast and hushed. Roppi let go of Tsuki. Tsuki went back to his normal height. Tsuki was having a hard time figuring out what Roppi had just said, and when he did, he was very confused. This all was going to fast for poor Tsuki. "Wh-what-mmph" Roppi had smashed his finger on Tsuki's lips, keeping him quiet. Seiji and four other boys had just came around the corner.

Roppi had wrapped his arms around Tsuki's neck and laced his fingers into Tsuki's gold locks. From behind they looked like a couple, the cover Roppi needed. Roppi closed his eyes, that way they couldn't see his eyes, and their blood red color. He had gotten on his toes, Roppi leaned in to Tsuki's ear, "We just have to stay like this for a few more seconds. Just...got along." Roppi whispered. Roppi had moved back down to hug Tsuki, having his face hide in Tsuki's shoulder.

Tsuki was freaking out inside, he had never been this close to anyone, well that was related to him. When Roppi whispered in his ear, it gave him goosebumps. He was considering if he should push Roppi away, but he seemed like he was in trouble. Friends do this type of things, right? This was completely normal, minus the fact the Roppi's body was pushed against his and...was it just him or was it getting hot in the hallway?

Seiji was eyeing them, the whole time. "Oi Seiji, do you think that the black haired one is Roppi?" a boy about Seiji's height and size asked. Seiji looked over at them a little bit more. "...Nah. It's probably Psyche and Tsugaru. Roppi is too much of a freak to actually get someone to be that close to him" Seiji joked, before heading down another hallway. The others following him.

Roppi and Tsuki stayed there for a few seconds longer after Seiji and the others left. Roppi had detached himself from Tsuki. They looked at each other, both with blushes. Roppi had awkwardly moved away from Tsuki.

"Uh, they were after me, and I needed some kind of way to get them to stop following me. I knew I couldn't out run them forever." Roppi explained sheepishly. He was rubbing the back of his neck. "O-oh" was all Tsuki said, or could manage. He had picked up his glasses and scarf from the floor and put them both on.

Tsuki adjusted his glasses on his nose, he now saw everything in clarity. Roppi looked like himself than a white shape and a black top with glowing red orbs.

Tsuki took a moment to look at Roppi's arm, then furrowed his eyebrows. Tsuki had suddenly grabbed Roppi's arm, making Roppi hiss in pain. "Roppi, what's this stain?" Tsuki asked, he was examining Roppi's sleeve that had a reddish-brown stain on his forearm. Roppi just looked away from Tsuki to the ground, his face went back to expressionless.

Tsuki had slowly pulled up Roppi's sleeve to see a bandage, that covered a reopened wound. Tsuki looked at Roppi with curiosity, who was still looking at the same spot on the ground, not letting Tsuki know anything.

Tsuki started to remove the bandage, that made Roppi wince a little. Roppi stayed still, letting Tsuki do what he wanted to his arm. Tsuki had finished taking of the bandage to see a slice in Roppi's flesh. It was bleeding and that was what caused the stain but Tsuki could guess who caused the cut.

Roppi knew he would be caught. In a matter of seconds, Tsuki will find out, tell someone, and accuse him of being crazy. They already knew he was depressed, but that wasn't his fault...or was it. He was human after all, broken like the race he came from. If they knew, they would take him away and steal the very thing that was keeping sane, his precious razor.

Roppi slowly turned his head to look at Tsuki. Tsuki was just holding Roppi's arm up, looking at it, at the blood that was spilling from it. He was looking at it with...glassy eyes?

Roppi could tell, Tsuki was on verge of crying. "Wh-what are you going?" Roppi hissed, yanking his arm away from Tsuki, making more blood gush out.

Roppi looked at Tsuki with wide eyes, as a rebellious tear was running down his cheek, despite Tsuki trying to hold it back. "Yo-you're hurting your-yourself...on purpose." Tsuki whimpered, rubbing away the tear, trying to stop anymore from coming. Tsuki didn't actually know if Roppi was dong it to himself, but who else would do that to him?

Roppi then looked at Tsuki with red narrowed daggers. "Stop it. You.. just stop. You're not allowed to cry, not for someone like me." Roppi growled, he was getting mad. Tsuki wasn't allowed to cry for him, to feel anything that would make Roppi feel guilty.

Tsuki was fiddling with his scarf, raising it to cover his face. "R-Roppi..." Tsuki said behind his cover. _Tsuki is trying to get away from me. Look he's scared of me, I made someone as sweet as Tsuki cry. I really am horrible if I can make the one of the people I care about unhappy, and scared-no down right terrified of me_. This was all in Roppi's head. He was telling himself the lies he wanted.

Roppi did what he did best, run. He ran out of the hallway, where Tsuki was. He ran out of the school. Though instead of heading home, he went to the park. The one where Tsuki had gotten lost to, with the screaming children, the swaying trees, he ran to the meadow, where the red roses were growing.

* * *

**Oh now the mysteries have begun o.O**

** What is wrong with Tsugaru? Why was Shizuo more on edge then usual? What kind of problems does Roppi have? What will happen when you leave Erika, Delic, and Hibiya alone in the same room? Dun dun dun...**

**That was my lame excuse of being mysterious. I'm sure you're like 'Stop being weird author, we don't care' and I completely except that. I would just like to mention, how Tsuki is the only Heiwajima not up there with a question. How strange. No yeah I'll just stop now, because now I'm close to ranting. **

**F.Y.I- This story isn't really that mysterious. ^^^ That is just me being weird and freaky.**


	5. Another School Day

**Yeah sorry you guys. But school is starting soon, Monday. Eww gross, I know. So I've been spending my free time writing chapters I already have planned, a head of time, so you don't have to wait like weeks at a time to have just one chapter. That way it's easier on me to just put it on the website and be finished with that chapter and to let you absorb it. Then move on to the next.**

**My usual ranting is done. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**-Tuesday morning at the Orihara's-**

Roppi woke up on his bed to the sound of his door opening. The person opening it was Hibiya, he had a bowl of cereal and a glass of water with him. Roppi groaned and turned his body, giving Hibiya room to lay on the bed. Roppi already knew his brother's intensions and he didn't like them. Hibiya just chuckled at Roppi while walking up to the bed, where the blankets had swallowed Roppi.

Roppi had his body completely covered in the heavy sheeted bed. Since Roppi was underweight he got cold, a lot. He couldn't maintain the right amount of heat he needed. This was the reason for his thick blankets. It also didn't help that Roppi was in the rain last night.

He stayed at the park for a very long time. Roppi didn't move from where he was hidden amongst the roses for _hours_. He was drawing the roses there to clear his mind. Roppi was thinking about leaving because he keep getting text and calls on where he was. It was really irritating him. Though it eventually started to rain. The only reason why he did decide to move was because the paper he was sketching on was getting ruined. So by the time he got back to the apartment it was close to mid-night and he was drenched in water.

Hibiya put the bowl and glass on Roppi's nightstand next to his bed. He moved to lay next to Roppi. Hibiya let out a sigh, "I heard you come home pretty late." Hibiya stated, looking at the ceiling. Roppi turned to face his brother. "What, are you going to lecture me." Roppi said coldly, he was tired and not in the mood...but when was he ever.

Hibiya continued to look at the ceiling, sighing again. "You know why I'm here. _I know_ you know. The question is why do I have to keep coming to you for this reason" Hibiya said sadly, he hated coming to Roppi. Hibiya knew he was probably going to do this for a while because of how stubborn Roppi was.

Roppi moved his blanket, to not only cover his body but his face too. "I don't want to." Roppi whined softly, looking sad under the sheets. Not that anyone even could see. This was one of the many moment Hibiya had to convince- force of you ask Roppi- to take his anti-depressants.

They never liked to discuss the reason for Roppi taking them. Only a few people actually knew the reason why, only the Orihara family. They would have loved to say no one knew Roppi was even depressed but that had already slipped out. The whole school knew by now, probably the whole town. An Orihara with a 'weakness', that was one for the books.

"I know you don't like taking them but you have to, for you to get better." Hibiya answered, before he got but to go to Roppi's bathroom. The door was on the opposite side of the bed, the side Roppi was laying on. Hibiya went in and got a small case filled with the pills. While Hibiya was in the bathroom, Roppi had muttered quietly to himself "What if I don't want to get better?". This made Roppi feel a hint of sorrow. He then decided to move further into the darkness that was his blankets.

Hibiya came back to the room, to find that Roppi had tried to bury himself further in the sheets. Roppi's body was less defined in the sheets. Hibiya groaned, moving to the spot on the bed he was in before. Hibiya moved to sit on the bed, facing the lump that had to have Roppi. "Come on. Can you for once make this easy." Hibiya complained, moved his hand into the blankets. He was moving his hands deeper into the sheets, trying to find Roppi somewhere. Hibiya moved his hand even deeper, before finally feeling something hard under it. Hibiya moved his hand up, ghosting Roppi's body, as to not lose and annoy him.

Roppi soon sat up, glaring at Hibiya. "You know I hate it when you do that. It feels weird." Roppi said, shuddering from the hand that was too close to him. Roppi couldn't explain it, when Hibiya did that ot sent a chill down his back. Roppi of course instantly hated it. Hibiya just gave him a triumphant smile. Roppi was staring at Hibiya while he opened the bottle that held the anti-depressants.

Hibiya opened the bottle to frown at it. He looked up at Roppi with a raised eyebrow. "Did you even take one?" Hibiya asked knowing he probably didn't. Roppi had a habit of 'forgetting' to take his pills. Roppi sighed, he hated taking those pills. He didn't like that they made him feel things he didn't want to.

Roppi once took them for a few months, slowly getting better. Each time Roppi had to try harder to convince himself that these pills were a toxin. Hibiya had stopped asking for Ropi to take them in front of him. That's when Roppi started to stop taking them. Now the only time Roppi took them was when Hibiya forced him to.

"Well, you're taking one now." Hibiya said handing the a small pill to Roppi. Roppi glared at the pill, as if it were the cause of his problem. Sighing again Roppi took it and swallowed it dry, not even touching the water on the nightstand.

Roppi started to get up, when Hibiya gave him that look. It was one that told Roppi he wasn't off the hook yet. Groaning Roppi grabbed the cereal that was on the nightstand and started eating. "Why don't you eat Roppi? You act as if it's this hugeinconvenience." Hibiya said, looking at Roppi. Who made a face of disgust when he took a spoonful of cereal. "I eat...when I actually remember to. It's a bother. Why eat if you don't want it? Obviously I would think about it if I needed it." Roppi explained between bites.

Hibiya gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head at Roppi's unreasonable reasons. "You do need food. You're just too stubborn to admit it." Hibiya argued. Hibiya had sighed again at the face Roppi was still making when he took his last bite. Roppi dulped down the glass of water. He wanted this 'family bonding' to stop before they actually started to talk.

Hibiya got up, grabbing the bowl and glass. He had stopped at the door. Hibiya looked at the ground, "You used to love that cereal when you were younger. You once only ate that for a week...Mom and dad got so frustrated at you, they didn't like how unhealthy it was. Only eating one type of food. But now...you just look at it in disgust... Things really have changed." Hibiya whispered in sadness. He then opened the door and left the room to get ready for the day ahead of them.

**-Heiwajma's-**

Tsuki heard his alarm clock when he woke up. It was blaring, telling him it was time to get ready for school. That he was getting closer to talking to Roppi about what happened. To hopefully finding out what that cut was about.

He just couldn't get it out of his head. Why did Roppi cut himself in the first place? Was he reall that unhappy? Tsuki couldn't have known they were there in the first place anyways. But Roppi was his best friend. You're suppose to know everything about them, right? That would mean Tsuki's a bad friend. This struck grief through Tsuki now felt as if he had never been there for Roppi. He wouldn't have cuts on himself if he had someone to talk to. Tsuki couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. The same questions ran over, over and over. But Tsuki can up with the same

After Roppi left yesterday, Tsuki had decided that he would just skip the rest of art club and head home. He knew he should probably wait for someone, like he would usually do, but he didn't want company. But Tsuki just couldn't care less, he had to think about what he couldn't get out of his head.

_Why did Roppi cut himself in the first place? Was he really that unhappy? I couldn't have known they were there in the first place anyways. But Roppi is my best friend. You're suppose to know everything about them, right? That would mean I'm a bad friend._ This thought struck grief through Tsuki. Now felt as if he had never been there for Roppi. He wouldn't have cuts on himself if he had someone to talk to. Tsuki just couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. The same questions ran over and over _and over_. Tsuki came up with the same answer for why Roppi cut himself.

_I'm a bad friend. So he never felt he could talk to me._

_I. Am. A. Bad. Friend._

A sad Tsuki ended up walking by the library when a bothered Shizuo came out. Shizuo had noticed Tsuki and thought it would be best to go home with him. Since Tsuki was shy and not really one to upset anyone, Shizuo always felt better around him.

They both silently agreed to walk home together. It was a quiet trip. Tsuki didn't talk to Shizuo and Shizuo didn't talk to Tsuki. They were both okay with this, they were too lost in thought.

By the time they got home, Tsugaru was there and on the phone with someone. Tsuki went straight to his room, while Shizuo stayed in the living room, waiting for Tsugaru to finish.

Tsuki got up out of his bed and went out of his room. He got to the living room, still in his sweat pants and white tee. He didn't feel like changing yet. He was greeted to a frustrated Shizuo and Tsugaru. They were arguing again. Tsuki had heard some unclear words late night, but he knew it was them.

"Tsugaru, it's not that I'm agreeing with them. It's just maybe you should actually meet in person. I honestly think Psyche would love to meet them. They are our parents after all." Shizuo said to Tsugaru, who was sitting next to him on the couch. Tsugaru sighed, he had leaned on the back of the couch. "I know Psyche would be excited to meet them. It's just they probably just want him there to scare him off." Tsugaru tried to reason, before noticing Tsuki standing by the hall.

"Morning Tsuki" Tsugaru said right after seeing him. Tsuki gained a blush on his cheeks when he realized he was listening into their personal conversation. "Eh?...Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Tsuki apologized, walking over to the kitchen.

Tsuki saw there wasn't breakfast already made. Tsuki knew that meant Tsugaru and Shizuo discussion must have been serious. He took a mental note not to mention it later in front of them.

Though Delic probably knew exactly what they were fighting over. Or Psyche, since they did mention his name and Tsugaru was his boyfriend.

_See Psyche's a good boyfriend. He knows everything about Tsugrau. That just proves it. I'm a bad boyfriend. Ahh I meant best friend! Yeah, that was just me messing up. In thought process. _Tsuki was blushing at his own thoughts. He was trying to convincing himself that thought was just him messing up in word like he sometimes did.

Once he had fully recovered from blushing, Tsuki went back to what he was previously thinking about. Tsugaru and Shizuo's argument. He would probably end up asking Delic or Psyche later about it. Tsuki knew it was impolite to know something that wasn't his business but he was courious about it.

Tsuki opened the fridge to find something easy to make. He got the idea to just have simple milk and cereal. He didn't want to bother Tsugaru by asking if he made breakfast like on a normal day. Plus that would be just plain laziness, because he could do that himself.

Soon after Tsuki got his food ready Delic came out of his room, already in his school uniform. "Hey, where's Shizuo and Tsugaru?" Delic asked, noticing their absence in the room. Tsuki looked up, and also saw that Delic and him were the only ones in the room. He hadn't even realized they left. "Oh, I guess they went to get changed...I should do that too." Tsuki suggested to himself. He put away his used dishes in the sink, while Delic settled himself on the couch.

Shizuo came out of his room as Tsuki walked into his own. Shizuo was all dressed and ready to leave, he just had to wait for everyone else. He walked to the kitchen, automatically going to the fridge. Shizuo grabbed the milk carton and started drinking the milk out of it.

Delic was watching Shizuo drink from the carton from the couch. "We're gonna run out of milk faster if you keep doing that...and I'm not going to the store again." Delic added chuckling, they couldn't make him go. Shizuo put the milk back, looking at Delic with his arms crossed.

Tsugaru came out of his room next, also dressed in his school uniform. Tsugaru sighed as he looked around the room. "Where's Tsuki? If he isn't out soon, we might be late." Tsugaru said, glancing at Tsuki's door. Delic moved to lay down on the couch. "Calm down, he isn't going to make us late. What's so bad about being late once and while anyways?" Delic asked, he had been late to classes plenty of times. Even skipped sometimes. Delic never really got in trouble for it. He was great at charming his way out of detention.

"I was late for class yesterday. I don't need to be late today." Tsugaru confessed, feeling a bit guilty. Tsugaru felt bad about being late. Psyche and him came in when while the teacher was talking. The teacher had to stop and update them on the few minutes the missed. In hind sight it wasn't anything big but Tsugaru still felt bad, he was also the cause of Psyche being late. Even though it was Psyche who went looking for Tsugaru on his own.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, Tsugaru was_never_ late. Shizuo was a little worried. Maybe their parents coming over was effecting Tsugaru more than it should have. Shizuo was the one, who had more of a reason to be messed up over that fact than Tsugaru. They did ditch him, not Tsugaru. Tsugaru was the one who wanted to be with Shizuo and make sure he didn't get into any more trouble.

It was the main reason why Shizuo tried to stop fighting with people as much and control his anger. Even though he wasn't really good at not getting so angry, he was able to not destroy public property as often. Though he would be lying if he said his parents deciding to do a surprise visit didn't make him mad.

Tsuki coming out of his room had interrupted Shizuo's thoughts. As soon as Tsuki came out Tsugaru was trying to rush them out of the house to go to school.

**-School-**

Psyche was at his locker, getting out some music notes he had stuffed in there last week. He was trying to make his locker more organized, the key word trying. Psyche had been telling himself for weeks he was going to clean because it was bothering him but he really hated cleaning.

Tsugaru walked up to Psyche to give him a surprise hug from behind. It was a better one then Psyche tried yesterday. Seeing that Tsugaru actually gave the hug to the right person, and didn't make them fall over as a result.

Psyche had stiffened when he randomly felt strong arms wrap around him, but soon relaxed when he realized who the owner of the arms were. Tsugaru gave Payche a kiss on the cheek before letting him go. Psyche giggled at the kiss and turned to face Tsugaru. He was happy to see Tsugaru but also relieved. Now he had an excuse not to clean.

"What's with the surprise attack?" Psyche asked happily, closing his junked up locker. Tsugaru gave a small grin, "That was my way of apologizing for making you late yesterday.". Psyche smirked playfully, and wrapped his arms around Tsugaru's neck, pulling the blonde closer. "That's not the way to apologize." Psyche said, he gently moved the blonde to his level. That way Psyche wasn't on his toes and Tsugaru his back had a slight arch. "Oh did you actually say sorry, because-mph" Tsugaru started, before Psyche silenced him with his lips.

Tsugaru automatically kissed back. Not soon after Psyche was asking for entrance by sliding his tongue along Tsugaru's bottom lip. Tsugaru opened his mouth, starting the battle between their tongues, both fighting for dominance. Their lips in sync, moving with each other.

Psyche pulled away when his lungs were asking for air. Both of the boys were a little out of breath. "Now that's how you apologize." Psyche giggled, with a light blush gracing his face. Tsugaru went back to his original height with a smile, liking what Psyche thought apologizing should be. "I'll make sure to remember. Though we should be going to class." Tsugaru suggested extending his arm for Psyche to grab his hand. He was planing to tell and ask Psyche something in first period. Tsugaru wanted it over with. It was making him very nerious, though he tried to hide it. He had decided to ask his question after Shizuo and his fight. He thought he might as well comply to what his parents wanted.

Psyche gave a pout, "But then I won't get another apology. Even if I didn't need it the first time." Psyche added, letting Tsugaru know he had nothing to be sorry about. Though Psyche still grabbed Tsugaru's hand as they started to head down the hallway.

"Psyche, you know I'll always give you a kiss, no matter what." Tsugaru reassured. Giving Psyche a kiss on the cheek, as proof. Psyche gave another pout, but this one was just for show, when they made it to their classroom. "That wasn't on the lips." Psyche stated, changing his pout to a smirk. Tsugaru laughed, he had leaned down to give Psyche a quick kiss on the lips. This made Psyche smile, he had gotten what he wanted. Tsugaru opened the door to their classroom and they walked in together.

**VVVVVVVVV**

Tsuki walked into his next classroom, and like yesterday Roppi was sitting in the same seat. He was all the way in the back corner, that limited only one person to sit next to him. Roppi was with a different book today, somewhere between the span of yesterday and today he finished his book, not that surprising.

Tsuki sighed, luckily Seiji decided to just glare at Roppi and Tsuki instead of actually try to bother them. Tsuki wasn't even sure what happened between Seiji and him to make Seiji hate him. Tsuki just guessed that Roppi probably did something to upset him and since he was friends with Roppi that it meant he hated Tsuki too.

Tsuki sat in the seat next to Roppi. Roppi just sat there. Reading. As if nothing happened yesterday. This made Tsuki sigh again, he knew he had to talk to Roppi, whether it be about the cuts on his arm, why Seiji and his friends were chasing him, why him almost crying made Roppi so mad. Though to tell the truth Tsuki didn't even know why we was so close to crying. Maybe it was just one of those moments? All Tsuki knew was now he felt really foolish for letting it get to him like that. Tsuki just had to talk to Roppi sooner or later, about something, anything. Roppi was his best friend after all.

"R-Roppi..." Tsuki started, not exactly sure where he was going with this. Roppi looked up from his book, his expression was nothing. Just nothing, he didn't have any expression, he was deadpan. No slightly raised eyebrow. No small smile. Not even a smirk that made you want to run for covers. Just nothing.

"... Well?" Roppi asked, his voice sounded as if he were bored. Tsuki was a taken back at how Roppi seemed more distant than usual. "Ahh.." that was all Tsuki could mange. A sound, a small sound at that. He didn't know what to say to begin with. So how indifferent Roppi was being set him back more. Roppi sighed, turning his attention back to his book once he realized that was all he was going to get out of Tsuki.

Tsuki continued to look at Roppi after he went back to his book. He was completely perplexed on what happened to Roppi over night. It was like any emotion or feeling he had left, went away. Like he was drained. Now an android. Tsuki was going to try to say something else but the bell rang, signaling the start of their class. Tsuki thought is was best to leave it at that. That didn't mean he wasn't going to ask about it later. No, he wanted at least some answers.

Roppi out of the corner of his eye, Roppi stole a glimpse of Tsuki. Tsuki's face of sadness made Roppi feel a moment of regret.

_Maybe I should apologize? No. Explain why Seiji was chasing me? Did that even matter to him? The cuts? No. What if he told someone? What if he told Hibiya? Then I'm done for. If Hibiya found out, I wouldn't have to kill myself. Hibiya would do that for me. Ha, Hibiya would pissed beyond belief...When did I start thinking about Hibiya? _Roppi thought.

You couldn't tell on the outside, but inside Roppi was thoroughly amused. He was amazed at how his brain changed the subject from Tsuki to Hibiya. Roppi was confused himself on why Hibiya became a subject in the first place. Though Roppi had to agree with himself. Hibiya would be extremely pissed if he found out...but also sad.

Roppi frowned. He got that feeling again. It was like the feelings of regret and guilt mixed together. Roppi was bothered that he cared for what they thought.

Roppi turned his head to look at Tsuki. The blonde didn't look like he was paying attention to the teacher either. They would probably pay for it later, but both of them didn't care. Roppi gave another sigh. He couldn't take it. Roppi wanted answers. Answers on what made Tsuki so different. He had so many questions that he couldn't possibly think of all of them. But there was one he knew he needed the answer to, above all the rest.

_Why does it matter so much to me what you think about me?_

**VVVVVVVVVV**

"So I just factor right?" Shizuo questioned his next move for his math problem. Izaya looked at what Shizuo was doing, nodding telling him he was doing it right. Shizuo finished the last part of his question, which took him a while, but at least in less time than last time.

Izaya looked back at the paper and smiled. "Way to go Shiz-chan, you got the question right. Aren't I just the best teacher." Izaya gloated, leaning back in his chair, keeping himself balanced with his feet on the table.

It was lunch time and the library was pretty empty. Not strange, constidering both of the worst people at the school were in the same room. They both decided that being in the same with Erika would probably lead to murder, and they needed to avoid that. So Izaya suggested during lunch, and that was what happened.

Izaya hadn't asked Shizuo about him up and leaving yesterday almost breaking his wrist, but he was very courious. Though Izaya didn't feel like getting into a fight, well a physical fight that is.

Shizuo was decided to ignore Izaya's comment and look for the next problem to do. He was happy about the question being right because he had a math test today, and his hope was to pass this one. He needed to up his math grade. So Shizuo was hoping this math test he would get a good grade on as of the rest he would have this year.

Shizuo had just found a good problem to try out when something hit the back of his head. He snapped his head around to find Izaya smirking at him. Shizuo looked at the ground to found out what Izaya had thrown at him. "Did you just throw a Jolly Rancher at my head." Shizuo growled, his voice menacing. Though then Shizuo's facial expression changed from angry to confused. "Did you just throw a Jolly Rancher at my head?" this time Shizuo said it with confusion.

Izaya laughed a genuine laugh. His head went back and touched the back of the seat as he laughed. "Oh god Shizu-chan, your face." Izaya said between laughs. Shizuo frowned, not liking the fact that he was being laughed at. So he pushed the seat Izaya was sitting in to the floor.

Izaya had landed with a thud and a groan. Though it effectively stopped Izaya's laughter. "Hmph. I was going to tell you that I throw the candy at you as a reward. I just can't try to be nice to you without it resulting in something negative to me, can I." Izaya complained before he stretched his hand out.

Shizuo looked at the hand. Did Izaya expect him to help him up or something? Shizuo guessed the first. He was going to leave Izaya to get up on his own, he did have his own arms and legs, but he tried to be nice. Since Izaya tried.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand just for it to be jerked away. "I'm not asking for help you protozoan. I want my candy back." Izaya yapped, shoving his hand back at Shizuo. Shizuo chuckled, and grabbed the candy that was still on the ground. Instead of giving it back to Izaya he opened it and popped it into it his mouth. It was teachnically for him anyways.

"Shizu-chan! That's the opposite of giving it to me! That's making it permanently your's!" Izaya whined as he got up from off the floor. Shizuo gave Izaya a smirk, this time he was the one giving the smirk and not receiving it. "I know." Shizuo said victoriously as if the candy had some huge actual value. Izaya picked the chair back up, placing it were it was before it fell.

"So what was the point of the Jolly Rancher again?" Shizuo asked, actually wondering why Izaya throw it at him. "Well I was going to explain why, before you pushed to the floor like the brute you are." Izaya said as he settled himself into the chair again.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, knowing he was going to get a longer explanation than he wanted. He wanted a long story short but knowing Izaya, he was going to get a long story even longer. "You see, I've heard that teachers sometimes reward their students with a treat if they do something right-" "You make sound like your training a dog." Shizuo interrupted, again. Izaya crossed his arms, "Gosh Shizu-chan, do you have no manners." Izaya complained, making Shizuo groan. "Anyways.." Izaya continued "..and since you like sweets, I thought I'd give you candy. And I chose Jolly Ranchers because, well I just wanted to throw something hard at your head." Izaya finshed. Izaya smirked, even though he didn't plan it resulting with him on the floor.

Shizuo decided he had enough of Izaya to last him, well a lifetime, and he didn't want anymore. Shizuo started to get his stuff together. Izaya noticed this and smirked. "Aw~ leaving me again Shizu-chan. You know, you didn't tell me what happen yesterday that left you cranky." Izaya teased, hoping to annoy the blonde.

Shizuo turned his head to see Izaya leaning on the table with his head in his hands. It was a girlish manner, he was batting his eyelashes and had a huge smirk across his face. He was just asking to be punched. "I don't have to tell you anything." Shizuo snapped, he didn't have to tell Izaya his problems. He went to leave. Though before he left he heard Izaya's voice call after him, "But you know how much I just _love _new information~". And with that, Shizuo left the library.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Delic was walking out of his last period when he saw a raven haired boy walk past him. Already knowing who it was he followed, though Delic was a little surprised when he noticed a certain talkative brunette wasn't with him. "Hey Chibiya~" Delic greeted Hibiya, like usual. Delic walking up behind him, and startled him.

Hibiya swiftly turned on his heels. Which almost resulted in him bumping into Delic. "Delic! God, don't freak me out like that." Hibiya squeaked, punching Delic in the chest. Delic laughed, "Did I scare you. Cuz I would be more than happy to comfort you~" he purred to Hibiya with a grin. Hibiya's face gained a blush. Hibiya turned away from Delic just as swiftly has he turned to him. His short raven colored hair swayed, trying to keep up with him.

The reaction Delic got from Hibiya was the one he wanted. Delic just loved making Hibiya blush. He thought it made Hibiya down right adorable. "So where's Miss crazy? Isn't she suppose to help you with that project?" Delic asked, letting Hibiya that he was courious about it. It obvious that she wasn't there anyways. Who could not notice Erika's constant talking?

Hibiya chuckled at Delic's joke. "She's not crazy...just delusional." Hibiya argued, in a wasted atempt to defend her. It would be really hard because she just had that crazy girl vibe. Probably why Psyche took a liking to her.

Hibiya walked up to the library's doors. "Oh yes not crazy at all." Delic said his words full of sarcasm. He stopped with Hibiya at the double doors that opened to the library. Hibiya was leaning on the door, not with enough force to open it though. "She was busy today, so it's just me." Hibiya answered Delic's question. "And me." Delic added, smiling. He wasn't going to let Hibiya be alone. That would be loney, though knowing Hibiya he would like the quiet for a little bit. Plus when someone reads, they prefer it to be in silence.

Hibiya sighed, with Erika's and his different schedules this project was going to be hard. Today Erika had to work after school, and tomorrow Hibiya had to work. He was even surprised that he had this weekend off _and_yesterday and today off. It was like a miracle.

"You know you don't have to stay. Erika isn't going to be here so I don't need anyone saving me from embarrassment." Hibiya explained, opening the doors to the library. He automatically made his way to the fairy tales section.

Though when they got there, there was a tall brown hair teen there looking at books. "Like hell I'm leaving you alone now." Delic growled, recognizing him as no other than Nathan. Who turned around to find the wonderful surprise of Hibiya and the dreadful surprise of him with Delic.

Hibiya hit the palm of his hand with his forehead. Now he _knew_ he wasn't going to get anything done. "What are _you_ doing here?" Nathan hissed at Delic. Delic chuckled "I'm here with Chibiya, unlike you." Delic stated triumphantly, that was a win in his book. Nathan's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "You mean bothering." Nathan shot back, glancing at Hibiya. Whom he gave a smile to, like he was saying hello to Hibiya.

"I'm not bothering him." Delic defended himself, not liking the smile that was given. Nathan looked back at Delic, resuming his glare. "And how do you know? To me it looks like you're stalking him." Nathan argued. It was very clear, their hatred for each other "I'm sure you know a lot about stalking. Consider you probably are one!" Delic yelled trying to make fun of Nathan. This made Nathan frown, "I'm sure he could and would get a restraining order on you." Nathan snapped, that made Delic's blood boil.

Nathan was lucky that Delic had more self control than his cousin, Shizuo, or he would have bashed his face in already. "Like you're the one to talk. You just _happened_ to transfer to the same school we go to! Plus Chibiya_actually_ likes me." Delic retorted, now that made Hibiya reach his breaking point. Hibiya had been obviously watching their argument. At first he wanted to see who would win but then they started to talk about what he would do. "I can do whatever I want and feel! And you two don't have any say in it!" Hibiya interjected, mad at Nathan and Delic. They had no right, talking as if they had control over what he thought.

Hibiya's outburst shocked both boys. They weren't expecting it considering they were just occupied with an argument. Hibiya had his arms crossed and a gave both of the other boys a very harsh glare. "You two aren't allowed to choose what I feel." Hibiya stated, then directed his glare at Nathan. "It's none of your business if Delic bothers me. Obviously he doesn't or I wouldn't talk to him." what Hibiya said made Delic really happy. He was glad he didn't bother Hibiya and still talked to him.

Though Hibiya turned his glare to Delic making him stop smiling. "It's also none of your business if I like Nathan or not." Hibiya finished with his yelling. Delic scratched the back of his neck. Delic knew he probably shouldn't have been saying stuff about what Hibiya thought. Delic knew that Hibiya had a lot of pride that he could think and do whatever he pleased. That Hibiya loved his free will and independence.

"Uh sorry Chibiya. We shouldn't have been fighting about what you thought about us." Delic apologized knowing Hibiya would be more pissed if he didn't. Nathan thought it would be best if he did too, "Yeah sorry.". _At least mine had more feeling_, Delic thought.

Hibiya was satisfied with the apologizes, you could tell with his triumphant smile on his face. Hibiya moved from his spot between Delic and Nathan to where the book he needed was. "So what are you here for? From the looks of it, the library is like the least visited place in the whole school." Nathan observed, seeing as they were the only ones in it now.

Hibiya reached to pick up a fairy tale named Cinderella and held it to his chest. "For my English class, we have to read a western story and write about it, like the plot and stuff, in English too. Something pretty simple actually." Hibiya explained, showing Nathan the book Erika and him had chosen yesterday. Nathan looked at it, nodding and raised his eyebrow. "A fairy tale?" Nathan asked, wondering why Hibiya chose that out of all the others. He did have a huge amount of books to chose from.

Hibiya sighed, in Hibiya's head this explanation was going to waste more of his time. "You see, I have a partner in this project." when Hibiya said this Nathan sent a glare at Delic, thinking it was him. Delic gave a smug smirk, even though he knew Hibiya wasn't talking about him. "Oh like I would ever be a partner with Mr. Flirtatious. We would never get anything done." Hibiya said letting Nathan know it wasn't Delic. Delic's smirk dropped and he crossed his arms, offended.

"And why wouldn't you be my partner?" Delic asked, what was bad about him as a class partner. Hibiya sent Delic a half-hearted glare. "Because you just interrupted me. So shut it." Hibiya snapped, one thing he also hated was being interrupted. Delic just tched, and rolled his eyes, but dropped the side conversation.

Hibiya turned his attention back to Nathan resuming his explaination "I wanted to do the project on a fairy tale because I like the plots around it-princes, knights, kings, that sort of thing-, but I also wanted to do Grimm Brothers-if you even know who they are-anyway but my partner, Erika, wanted to do less gory ones. Ones with romance and not with decapitations and people getting blinded." Hibiya ranted, he was always into this sort of thing.

"I get where you like the medieval part about the stories." Nathan informed, his smile widening at Delic getting upset. Delic had seen Hibiya's bright smile at Nathan's comment, making his mood darken. They could both tell Hibiya loved where the conversation turned. His golden eyes were just gleaming with happiness. "I would have loved to be born in the medieval times. Everyone had a place, peasants, knights, lords, princes, and kings. All were key for it to stay together." Hibiya explained, smiling widely.

It was like Hibiya turned into a kid who was talking about his favorite toy. Nathan smirked, "I imagine you would be a very handsome prince." Nathan said, grabbing Hibiya's hand and placing a kiss in it. The kiss made Hibiya turn a dark shade of red. Nathan looked up past his eyelashes at Hibiya. Nathan had a gental smile, that would make anyone's heart melt.

That kiss on Hibiya's hand got Delic's attention. Though what really made Delic jealous was that deep blush Hibiya had. Only he was allowed to get Hibiya all flustered. That was _Delic's_ expression, no one else was suppose to do that to Hibiya but him. "Don't you think you should be getting to your project Hibiya." Delic growled darkly at him. Delis was too angry to even call Hibiya by his nickname.

When Delic talked, Hibiya snapped his gaze away from Nathan's. Hibiya snatched his hand back from Nathan. "Eh...yeah. I think I'll just...bring the book home with me." Hibiya said, looking at Nathan, who was still giving the same smile. Then Hibiya glanced at Delic, who had his eyes dangerously narrowed at Nathan.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hibiya said quietly, putting the book in his back pack. He completely forgot he was basically stealing a school book. He wasn't even going to attempt to see if the librarian was still there, to check it out. He still had tomorrow anyway. "I hope you wear those shorts for gym tomorrow. The ones you wore the first day I was here tomorrow." Nathan added with a smirk. That reminded Hibiya he still has to get Izaya back for that. Though for now Hibiya's face grew redder, if that's even humanly possible. "I... uh...bye." and with that Hibiya rushed out of the library.

* * *

**Okay to start off, it's really late. And for those of you that read my really long author's notes, it's 2 in the morning. Ha and school starts in like two days. I'm screwed. Anyway, that's my excuse for any mistakes I made this time. I just thought, since I'm up anyways, I'll reread this and than post it. That's what I for procrastinating. I should probably go to bed now. I'll see you next chapter.**


	6. The Unexpected

**...Hi...I know. I know, I lied, but rule #1 author always lies (If you know that reference, you totally get bonus points :D). So, I'm not gonn lie, I really don't like this chapter, I just couldn't get it right.**

**Though upside, I got a beta! The fabulous Sachi-sama. I really recommend you read her stories. She's one of my favorite fanfic writers (I was legitly freaking out when she asked me to be my beta).**

**Anyways, have fun reading...**

* * *

Tsuki made his way out of his last class for the day. School was over, and he had to go home. Before that happened, he needed to see someone.

The events going on with Roppi were taking their toll on Tsuki. The fact the blonde got confused or curious was normal for him, but he had never felt both at the same time. He could probably bear it, if it wasn't about his best friend. He wanted to know what the raven was going through.

Tsuki's walk down the hall was nearing the bathroom. He saw someone with raven hair and gleaming red eyes glide into the bathroom. If Tsuki hadn't seen the boy's eyes he would have just left it at that, but he did.

Blood red eyes aren't exactly a common occurrence, but a few people had them naturally. Tsuki and Roppi being two. Though the blonde had a duller red, while Roppi had a soul piercing red. A color you would automatically know who it belonged to when you saw it. Unforgettable.

Tsuki walked over to the bathroom, and tried to open the door. To his surprise, it was locked. There were stalls in the school bathroom, so there was no need to lock the main door altogether. Tsuki knocked on the door lightly. He heard a groan in a familiar voice, letting him know it was Roppi after all.

Tsuki gave the bathroom door a strong push, effectively opening it. He opened the door to find Roppi was standing by the sink, glaring at a tiny bottle. When Tsuki came in, the glare was redirected to him instead. The blonde was more under the intense glare then the bottle. Roppi was always good at making someone feel as if they did a horrible thing by bothering him, even if it wasn't that bad.

"You don't usually break locked doors," Roppi interrupted the start of an awkward silence. He crossed his arms and softened his glare to Tsuki until it was non-existent. Roppi's face went back to a dead-panned expression he had yesterday, as if he remembered he wasn't supposed to have any expressions.

The raven let out a hum, telling Tsuki he was expecting an answer. Tsuki was a shocked that he was the one practically getting scolded when Roppi was the one who locked himself in the bathroom. Wasn't Tsuki the one who was going to ask Roppi the questions?

"Well, you don't usually lo-lock yourself in a bath-bathroom," Tsuki tried to change the subject. True, he didn't usually show his 'Shizuo' strength, which actually most Heiwajima's had. Shizuo couldn't control it as easily as others in his family.

Roppi's eyes widen for a split second before they went back to normal expression. The sudden conversational switch made Roppi a bit off course, changing the spot light to him. He curled in himself a little, and his glare switched back to the bottle.

Tsuki slowly made his way towards Roppi, taking slow steps as if he was scared he would upset something in the room. Roppi didn't pay attention to him as he walked over, settling beside him.

"R-Roppi?" Tsuki asked in an unsure stutter. He reached his hand out and took the bottle while looking at Roppi, looking for any signs that he wasn't supposed to do this. There were none. Tsuki read the label on the bottle, and then read it again, letting the information stick. He got what the bottle was, and was for, but that didn't answer why Roppi locked himself in the bathroom.

"Ever know when something is right, but you just can't accept it? Like… you refuse to..." Roppi said in a voice just above a whisper. Roppi turned his head to look at Tsuki instead of the bottle in his hand. Tsuki's eyebrows were furrowed, and he was trying to make sense of what his friend said.

"You know what those are, right?" Roppi asked, making sure he didn't lose Tsuki in his explanation. Tsuki nodded his head. The bottle clearly stated anti-depressants were in there.

"Why?" Tsuki asked, matching Roppi's hushed voice. He didn't know what the whispering was for, but he whispered all the same. Tsuki knew Roppi needed anti-depressants. Heck, the whole school knew he was clinically depressed. That was the glamorous life of having a famous last name, having people in your business. Tsuki knew a little of how that felt. Having two famous actors as parents, as well as the strongest teen in Ikebukuro as your cousin usually didn't have perks.

Roppi gave a small sigh, and Tsuki didn't know if the sigh was out of annoyance, or something else, like last time.

"Do you really want to listen to my life story? I can tell you now. Saying it out loud won't change anything. My life will still be considered a sob story," Roppi said, looking straight into Tsuki's eyes, hoping to find something that looked like he didn't care.

He didn't find what he wanted to see though. Only eyes full of worry and pure emotions that only wanted to help were what he saw. They were practically pleading for him to continue, and not leave him out in the cold. That look made Roppi continue, whether he wanted to or not. He felt like he _had_ to listen to that pleading gaze.

Roppi grabbed Tsuki's hand, leading them to the wall opposite of the door, and sat under the paper towel dispenser, pulling the blonde down to sit next to him. Roppi didn't feel like standing throughout the entire story only members of Orihara family were supposed to know.

The moment Roppi started talking; Tsuki couldn't help but be pulled into the story. Roppi spoke of the day his father died, and how it was his fault. It started with their father, Hibiya, and Roppi sitting in their car on their way to the ice cream shop Roppi loved as a child, which was all the way across town. Roppi, with Hibiya's help, convinced their father to take them to it after getting A's in all their classes.

Hibiya got to sit in the front since he was older, making a jealous Roppi sit in the back. He had a fascination with sitting in the front, like he was convinced if he sat in the passenger seat; he'd grow up faster, and get to work with his father. As every boy his age, his father was a hero to him, someone to look up to. Naturally, Roppi thought his father's work held some importance. Being at a young age, his father never let him go to work with him. He always said, "When you're older Roppi." in that deep protecting voice, and ruffled his hair as reassurance.

So Roppi, as childish revenge, unclicked his seatbelt while they were diving, and refused to put it on until he was promised to sit in the front. Roppi's father obviously didn't take kindly to his son being unsafe.

"Hachimenroppi Orihara, you better put that seatbelt back on!" was repeated over and over by his father in a stern voice. When that didn't work, Hibiya thought he would try and help.

"Roppi, you brat, just put the seatbelt back on!" though of course that only fueled the flames. Soon started the childish bickering back and forth between Hibiya and Roppi. Their father started arguing with both of them on how Hibiya wasn't helping, and for Roppi to put the seatbelt on.

After a few times of that not working, their father had to turn his body to force Roppi to put the belt on, which started a small fight back from Roppi, though his father won.

The victory was short lived.

While trying to get the seatbelt on Roppi, his father was paying little to no attention to the road. Without knowing, they ran a red light, and a car suddenly crashed into the side of the car where their father was. It was blur from then on.

Their already unstable mother was a widow within a day. Genetics could be the worst of bitches. Not only did Roppi inherit her blood red eyes, but her depression too.

Soon the woman was convinced she had an angel and a demon in one house hold. Innocent Hibiya was forced to sit next to his father and watch him die, while the monster in the back seat was watching in enjoyment as their father took his last breath. At least in her mind. Their loving family instantly changed into one of the most dysfunctional ones in the world. Mommy's little prince got to see their kind mother while the _thing_ living in the house got to see their true mother. It was clear that their mother blamed Roppi for their father's death.

And as if their lives weren't bad enough without a father figure, their mother reached full insanity.

Almost a year later, Roppi and Hibiya came home from school to find their mother lifelessly lying on the couch with a crunched up note in her hand. Hibiya practically had a mental breakdown, and just cried in his younger brother's arms, as Roppi held his brother tightly, not being able to help but stare at the blood dripping cuts on her arms.

A week later, their uncle on their mother's side, Izaya's father, gave them a safe haven at his house. That soon also went downhill when he found out about Roppi's condition. Roppi was forced to move out. Though Hibiya went with him, and Izaya soon followed ,finding his house 'boring' and wanting a change of pace, while Psyche went with the other three boys because he thought it would be fun. Thus them living in the same apartment.

Roppi had finished his long story, and was now examining Tsuki's facial expression for what he was thinking. Tsuki, which Roppi was thankful for, didn't look like he was about to cry, though he did look as if he were in pain, a sympathetic pain for his best friend.

Roppi cautiously sat with his knees to his chest while turning his head, so he was staring at the tiled floor. Tsuki sat on the floor so his body was faced towards Roppi, while he stared at the wall trying to imagine what Roppi's life must have been like.

Tsuki made the accident of looking to Roppi. He didn't know the raven during this time in his life, but if he imagined it, Roppi probably looked like he did now. A blank look took over the Orihara's face, unreadable, at least to people who didn't truly know him. For Tsuki it was all too easy to see that Roppi had broken the wall that prevented the memories to come back again.

Roppi tried to laugh off the situation, like it was getting all too real for him. He needed to turn it into some kind of sick joke, but the moment he tried to laugh his voice betrayed him, and let out a small cry.

Roppi's eyes widened at the pathetic sound he made. Tsuki didn't know how to react. His friend, the person that seemed like he would never cry, had just started to weep. Though it seemed as if Roppi himself just realized that tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

Roppi's eyes held confusion as a cautious hand moved to wipe them away. Crimson eyes followed the hand to the spot next to Tsuki, following up his arm, shoulder, and neck, to the eyes that begged him to tell the story in the first place.

The eyes held a sort of comfort, with their soft color of red , telling Roppi he was sorry he went through that. But the red closer to the pupil was a stronger color of red, making it so Roppi couldn't yell at Tsuki for pitying him. All in all, Roppi couldn't rip his eyes away.

Roppi opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. He knew almost anything was better than this silence between them. The plan was to say the first thing that came to his mind, anything. Roppi knew what a horrid plan this was, but he couldn't take it. Though that pesky question popped up in his head at the time he didn't want it to, he now had to know. And finally he voiced that question with all his confusion oozing in it.

"Why do you care so much?"

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Delic was walking down the hall after school. Hibiya had to go to work, so no 'protecting' him from Nathan. But that didn't mean a surprised visit to his favorite coffee shop wasn't an option.

That's when Delic saw Psyche. Delic was looking for Tsugaru, so Psyche would probably know how to help. Tsugaru and Shizuo's parents had started bothering him on some kind of dinner, and Delic just kept ignoring them, but they were starting to annoy him more and more.

Delic was behind Psyche when he tapped on his shoulder. If Psyche were a cat, he would have had his claws deep into the ceiling. He had jumped considerably, and it was clear Psyche was on edge. The raven spun quickly on his heels, facing Delic with a face full of shock and a little bit of fear. Delic couldn't help but put on a confused smile. Psyche let out a sigh of relief once he noticed who it was, though his face turned to anger quickly after.

"Delic, you big jerk! You freaking scared me!" Psyche yelled, pushing the blonde away from him. Delic chuckled, though he didn't really move from Psyche's push.

"I've been scaring people a lot lately," Delic muttered mostly to himself. He was remembering yesterday when he had scared Hibiya in the hallway after school. Then what happened in the library. His mood darkened for a split second.

Delic soon remembered what he came to Psyche for.

"Hey, Psyche, you know where Tsugaru is? He left home before I got to ask him something," Delic said. He got confused when Psyche's facial expression changed from angry to nervous.

"Uh...well I kinda have been avoiding him…" Psyche confessed. After first period yesterday, he didn't want to see Tsugaru. He had his first class with the blonde, but tried to act as if nothing was wrong. Orihara's seemed good at avoiding unwanted subjects until they went away.

Psyche told Delic how Tsugaru had explained his parents had started to pester him. Pestering him to meet Psyche. They had known for a while they were dating, but since Tsugaru went with Shizuo, they didn't really care. He was a little foggy on what happened between Shizuo and their parents, but what was clear was they weren't very fond of each other. So Tsugaru had asked Psyche if he wanted to meet his parents. This, for some reason freaked Psyche out.

Psyche wasn't sure if he actually wanted to meet Tsugaru's parents. He always imagined them as kind giants, like Tsugaru. But the way the blonde made them sound was more like monsters that ate their children. It may have been a crazy idea, but it didn't make Psyche feel better. That's when Psyche was saved by the bell. When the bell told the students class ended, Psyche basically ran out of the classroom, effectively avoiding Tsugaru the whole day, so he didn't have to answer just yet.

Delic's face turned to shock. Psyche. Avoiding. Tsugaru. The lovey dovey couple that, at times, took forever to separate, was now freaking out on meeting parents? The world must be ending.

Delic looked around the hall, turning his head right, then left. It was now Psyche's turn to be confused.

"What are you doing?" Psyche asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm looking for signs of an apocalypse. Or maybe a dancing unicorn. That way I know I'm dreaming. I would say pinch me, but that would involve pain," Delic joked, knowing Psyche probably wasn't. The raven's faced dropped.

"Delic..." Psyche had started hitting Delic in the chest, "You...you...stupid head! I'm being serious! This is a serious matter!" Psyche yelled.

Delic couldn't stop laughing. This scene was priceless. Psyche obviously was horrible at trying to hurt someone, or he wasn't trying at all.

"Oh god. Did you just call me a stupid head? How old are you?" Delic managed to say in between laughs. This made Psyche get flustered.

"Shut up!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Or what? You gonna jump me?" Delic challenged, grinning at his best friend. Psyche turned away from Delic with an obvious pout on his face.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be serious," the blonde said, letting his friend know he cared.

Delic tried encouraging Psyche by telling him that Tsugaru's parents would love him. That's when Psyche unexpectedly ran into Delic's arms, crying. That's when the imp started to panic inside. If it's one thing Delic couldn't deal with, it was crying. No matter who it was, he just couldn't handle it. Crying was gross, unattractive, messy, and basically everything he wasn't.

Psyche had completely buried his face into Delic's chest, and was sobbing into the male's button-up shirt. His hands were gripping Delic's jacket, making him stay there. The blonde sighed, patting Psyche's head, hoping that would help him. He hoped that the patting would help soothe Psyche. It didn't seem to be working...

That's when Tsugaru came in Delic's eye sight. He was walking down the hall when he saw Delic motioning him to come over. Though it wasn't just Delic. He had a small raven haired teen attached to him for dear life. Tsugaru then knew who it was, Psyche, who he hadn't seen since first period. When Tsugaru got to them, had his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened?" Tsugaru asked. Delic just shrugged. Psyche had heard Tsugaru's voice. That's when he let go of Delic and latched himself to Tsugaru instead. He liked being in his boyfriend's hands more than his best friend's. Tsugaru was a little taken back by the sudden embrace.

"What happened?" Tsugaru asked again, soothing the crying boy by rubbing the back of his head lovingly. Psyche let out a mumble.

"It's what Delic said." Tsugaru held Psyche closer, and narrowed his eyes at Delic.

"What did you say?" Tsugaru growled at Delic, who put his hands up, defending himself.

"Let's not get all protective boyfriend here, Tsugaru. I didn't say anything that would upset him. Well this much," Delic said, moving back slightly. He was pretty sure he took take Tsugaru if they fought, but he had never seen Tsugaru angry, so one can never be too careful. Plus, Delic had noticed this was turning into a boyfriend's only moment. So he turned to leave, giving the two privacy in the almost empty hallway.

"Please don't be mad at Delic. It wasn't him exactly," Psyche tried to defend his friend. He pulled away from Tsugaru's chest. "He was trying to be nice. We were talking about what your parents would think of me. Delic said they would love me. Bu-but what if they don-don't!" Psyche wailed, taking his spot back in Tsugaru's chest. Tsugaru hummed a little, making a soothing noise, and started up again with rubbing the back of Psyche's head.

"Psyche, why does it matter what they think of you?" he asked sincerely, putting his face in Psyche's raven colored locks. Psyche hugged Tsugaru tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Be-because if they don't like me-me, then we have-have to bre-break up. Be-because family comes fir-first," Psyche's voice creaked considerably. Tsugaru could feel his shirt becoming wet again, meaning Psyche started crying again.

Tsugaru pried Psyche off his chest, making him look him in the eyes, deep sapphire to puffy pink. Tsugaru held on to Psyche's face with both hands, forcing him to not go back to crying in his chest.

"My family can't stop how I feel about you. Nor can they choose if I break up with you or not, and I would never let them. I love you too much to let them control that," Tsugaru said in a serious tone to Psyche. The raven's face lit up, as he wiped the remainder of his tears away. Psyche brought Tsugaru into a sudden kiss.

"I love you too!" Psyche said, as happy as ever. All his doubts went away with three simple words. But these three simple words meant so much to him when they came from his blonde. Tsugaru had to smile, since seeing Psyche so happy warmed his heart. The raven started to roll on his heels.

"When do you want me to meet them?"

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Hibiya was standing behind the counter in the empty coffee shop. He knew why no one was coming, and why he had the last few days off. The store was going to be rebuilt on the inside. There were some construction workers coming in and out.

People don't want to go to a coffee shop with large people with tools around.

Hibiya felt as if the building was ready to fall on top of him. Thankfully, the people that were coming in to rebuild the building paid no attention to Hibiya. That was refreshing to him, because he had enough attention. Which, coming from him, meant a lot. He loved attention.

A blonde haired woman in a tank top and short skirt walked in, stopping Hibiya's moments of silence. She walked up to the counter, swaying her hips and with a smile on her face. Hibiya gave her a smile back, since it was part of his job.

"How may I help you?" he asked. Once the girl had finished her sashay to the counter, she answered him.

"A frappe, please." Hibiya raised one of his eyebrows, as if to question what she was doing, but didn't say anything. The blonde was slowly leaning lower on the counter top, trying not to make it obvious.

Hibiya got her the frappe she ordered. When he turned around, the woman was leaning her arms, which were squeezing her breasts together. Her pose was making them bigger than Hibiya remembered.

"Anything else?" Hibiya asked, blushing because he realized he was staring at her chest. The blonde noticed this too, and leaned even more forward, giving Hibiya a clearer look at her boobs.

"Why yes! I would just _love _ataste of the coffee boy~" she purred at him. Hibiya could feel his face burn at her suggestion. The woman had started to lean forward over the counter to kiss him. He just froze, and he had no idea what to do. Would it be rude to push her away, like he had once done with Delic? Or just move and have her end up with face-planting on the counter top? Hibiya stayed still. He was kind of hoping she would be one of those fake T-Rex facts, and if he didn't move, she wouldn't be able to see him. He at least hoped she would catch his 'don't touch me' vibe.

Right as the blonde put her lips on Hibiya's, the door suddenly opened. Nathan was leaning on the door with his arms crossed and a huge smile on his face.

"_What's so damn amusing?!_ "Hibiya yelled at Nathan in his head.

"I don't think he likes you kissing him," Nathan stated, his smile never leaving. The woman, on the other hand, had a frown. She turned around to face Nathan. That's when Hibiya let out the breath he had been keeping in subconsciously.

The woman's posture was letting on that she was clearly offended by what Nathan had said. The hand on her hip, the way neck was craned to the side, and she was even leaned forward a little bit, as if ready to attack. But her next words also gave her away.

"And why would he not want to kiss me? I'm beautiful." Her left hand moved to her chest, as if to make it clearer she was talking about herself. Nathan's grin grew even more.

"Oh, I can see that. But sadly, that boy right there..." Nathan said while pointing to Hibiya, "Is dating me."

Hibiya could feel the floor with the bottom of his jaw. Did he really hear what Nathan said? Dating?! Nathan and him? Sure, he thought Nathan was good-looking, but he never actually thought of him in _that_ way. The blushing he always seemed to do was just one of his flaws. It didn't matter who talked to him. If they said anything anywhere near suggestive, Hibiya's face would just turn a cherry color. That kind of topic he could just never take, because it was too embarrassing for him.

"Well you might want to check the status of your relationship, because he was totally looking at my rack." The statement made his face burn even more. Hibiya opened his mouth to defend himself, but he couldn't think of anything. Nathan obviously found this new piece of information so much more amusing.

"Oh I will~" Nathan said to the woman as she walked past him. She even left without paying for her coffee. What a thief!

All Hibiya could do was watch her leave. Nathan walked up to him, and leaned over the counter where a still slightly confused Hibiya was standing.

"So, looking at boobs now? I didn't think you were a big breast type of guy," Nathan teased while casually looking at the menu.

Hibiya's face turned a red color, as the fact came up again. Hibiya opened his mouth to defended himself, but once again, he couldn't think of a good excuse. He bent down a little to rest his elbows on the counter, with his hands covering his red face.

"They were so big. How does one not notice them? Plus they were practically shoved into my face," he confessed, feeling his face on fire. Nathan laughed and turned his attention back to Hibiya. He pried the hands away from the raven's red face, forcing their gazes to meet.

Their faces were close, and Hibiya felt his blush stretch to his ears.

"I can show you a real kiss," Nathan whispered seductively. Hibiya was first confused as to what Nathan was talking about, but soon got it. He stayed still, but for a different reason than with the blonde woman.

This time, Hibiya was considering it. He knew his didn't really like Nathan, but would something as measly as a kiss be so bad? It wouldn't really mean anything to Hibiya, though that would be cruel to Nathan that he didn't mean it. Hibiya was conflicted, but decided a little kiss would innocent.

He looked into Nathan's brown eyes, as he did the same with Hibiya's gold ones. They both leaned in for the kiss. Once their lips touched, it turned from a chaste kiss to one with a hint of heat.

But when it was over, and the two pulled apart and opened their eyes, Hibiya found himself looking into the wrong eyes. They weren't the right color, the color he had slowly grown to love. No, instead he looked into a dark brown color that looked nothing like what he wanted.

That's when Hibiya saw it. Through the front window of the coffee shop were the eyes he wanted. That strange hot pink color. It suddenly hit Hibiya like a truck, what he had just done, and who had watched him do it. The pink eyes that always held confidence were now showing pain.

The owner of the eyes had a facial expression mixed with pain and anger. Hibiya opened his mouth, wanting to say something, or do anything , but the one he wanted to talk to ran away from the window.

Hibiya couldn't believe it. He had kissed Nathan while Delic was watching. He didn't know what to do, or how to fix it, so he went into a shut down.

Hibiya was completely oblivious to what was going on, and especially to Nathan. He held no interest in the raven's attention at all. Hibiya could only do one thing at the moment, stare mindlessly at the wall, thinking of how royally screwed up he was.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Izaya's heart pounded in chest so hard, he could hear its steady beating. The farther and faster he ran down the hallway, the more his breathing started getting ragged. Though as if him losing his breath wasn't bad enough, it was like everyone was trying to trip him. He almost tripped twice! That alone told Izaya he needed this chase, since the adrenaline always him feel better.

Izaya knew that for him to not be beaten to death by the monster behind him, he was going to need a small break. And as if one of the fates herself heard his thought, an opening presented itself, a brunette haired boy with goofy round glasses.

Shinra stood in front of his locker talking to Kadota, and it was too bad the conversation was about to come to an end. Once Izaya was in reach of Shinra's shoulder, he wasted no time in grabbing him.

Shizuo just came in view too, when he saw Izaya holding a confused Shinra as a bodyguard. This made Shizuo's already bad temper even worse. He couldn't believe Izaya had the guts to insult him, and then just hide behind his best friend. That just wasn't right!

"Izaya, what are you doing?" Shinra asked, looking over his shoulder at his friend. Izaya sent him a smirk, as of the smirk was meant to be a reassuring smile. Shinra then turned his head to the blonde that practically had steam coming out of his ears.

"Why Shinra, are you saying I can't just simply talk to my friends?" Izaya asked in an innocent tone, acting like he didn't notice the enraged blonde stomping up to them. Though when his smirk was redirected to Shizuo, it wasn't doing a good job feigning ignorance.

"Hello Shizuo!" Shinra said in an enthusiastic voice, despite that he was stuck in between the two most dangerous teens in the school. Shizuo just sent Izaya a harsh glare instead of answering his friend. What really caught Shinra's attention was the crumbling paper in Shizuo's hand.

"Hey is that your test, Shizuo?" Shinra asked in growing curiosity, as the paper kept getting squished in his hand. Shizuo slowly loosened his grip on the test. After unfolding it a bit, Shinra got to see the score. Shizuo got a B on his latest math test.

"That's awesome, Shizuo!" Shinra was happier about the grade than Shizuo himself. That's when it clicked in Shinra's head. Izaya most have done something to upset the blonde.

"Wait, so what happened between...?" but this time it was the silent Kadota who spoke, finishing his sentence with pointing at both Shizuo and Izaya. Shinra could only give a small shrug in return.

"Well, my dear Dote-chin, Shizu-chan just overreacted-"

"Overreacted my ass!" Shizuo interjected suddenly. Izaya's eyes narrowed in distaste from being stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes, Shizu-chan, you are an ass, we know. Now quit interrupting me," Izaya managed to let out a hiss with a deadly smile. Shizuo let out a low growl, and his posture changed, now ready to attack the informant.

Shinra saw this, and that's when he truly realized he was stuck in between the two most dangerous teens in the school. The two most dangerous _angry_ teens in the school. Shinra slowly twisted to slip his shoulder out of Izaya's grasp, while the raven explained he was convinced the blonde had cheated.

Though anyone could see that during the explanation, he was eyeing Shizuo to see if he would make the first move. This made Shinra want to get out of the way more.

He was taken aback when instead the hands holding on to his shoulders firmly, let go entirely. They even gave him a push into Shizuo's direction, trying to make Shinra and the blonde crash into each other. Izaya always had a way of getting out of messes, and this was his escape this time.

Sadly, this time it didn't work, because Shizuo dodged the falling brunette just before speeding off after Izaya. This, Izaya hadn't actually planned. He hoped Shinra would topple on Shizuo with enough force to make them both fall to the ground. But Shizuo just _had_ to move in time to not be hit by Shinra, and was also too upset with Izaya to make sure his friend was okay.

Izaya was stupidly relying on that trick to work, and he didn't have enough time to think of an escape plan. Other than the roof, he couldn't think of a door that led to the outside. So, the roof was exactly where he led them.

Both of the teen boys were oblivious to the constant patter of rain in the background. Right now, the chase was too important.

Though the moment Izaya stepped out onto the roof, rain poured down on him. His body got colder while his clothes started to stick to his body and add in weight. The whole floor of the roof turned into one gigantic puddle, making the roof a hazardous area for the two runners.

Shizuo soon came in contact with the rain too, and like Izaya, the rain added an unwanted twist.

Izaya slowed down to a stop when he came close to the end. Another unexpected turn hit him, because when he made that move to stop, it resulted in him sliding. The friction that helped him stop from falling off the roof no longer existed.

The events unraveled at a pace Shizuo and Izaya couldn't grasp. The raven slid up to the fence, which he hoped would stop him from falling over the building. It didn't though.

Izaya hit the rusty old fence with more force, making it crash over the roof. He managed to turn his body to where he was facing the building. He tried to yell out, but it had a sound more associated with a squeak. It was Izaya's way of trying to get Shizuo at least catch him. Something to help him to not fall off the building.

Izaya knew the chances of Shizuo actually helping him was one percent to none, but he tried. He soon realized how idiotic it was, hoping Shizuo would catch him in time, so he closed his eyes. For only a second did the crimson hide behind eyelids before Izaya felt a brush of skin against his.

He opened his eyes to see Shizuo reaching over to him, trying to grab his hand, but he just barely missed. The blonde missed because he lost his footing in the process. And just like the smaller teen, Shizuo slipped off the ledge of the building, heading straight to the ground below.

Only a couple of feet away, the raven and the blonde were falling together to their deaths.

* * *

**Woop woop, go first cliff hanger! Yeah that's right, I leave you guys for forever, then leave you with a cliff hanger. Deal with it :P**

**I have a reader activity for you guys. Review me, and tell me what you think will happen. Anyone who is the closest will have their name in my next A/N! Exciting right.**


	7. The Hospital

**...You people probably hate me...This took forever but finally, the end of all your waiting. Chapter 7. It took me a week or a billion, but I rewrote all I lost and more.**

**Btdubs- Rewriting stuff is stupid.**

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _The word repeated in Shizuo's mind as he lost his balance. The look of terror could be easily seen on both of the teen's faces. Izaya kept his eyes shut tight, waiting for the impact with the ground, leaving Shizuo to try and think on his feet, since the raven was frozen with fear.

Shizuo thought, in a way, it was his fault they were in this mess, so that meant he had to get them out of it. Trying once more, Shizuo reached out this arm and grabbed Izaya's hand. When he got a good enough grip, he yanked the smaller male into his chest. The blonde kept holding the now confused Izaya to him, as he shifted their position the best he could, making it so he would get most of the impact.

But Shizuo didn't expect it when his world suddenly turned black.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Izaya felt the ground move, up and down, up and down; the movement continued at a steady pace. _Thump, thump, thump. _This sound filled his ear that touched the ground, while the other ear started to fill with rain water. Everything felt off for Izaya, but he just couldn't get why. Even though he questioned what was going on, he kept his eyes shut, since he realized he only saw darkness anyways. He couldn't muster up the courage to do it, and even though the freezing water was drenching him, he didn't want to move. The beating turned to a lullaby, the rain into a massage, and the up and down movement went unnoticed.

Izaya knew he had to leave this temporary peace, despite how comforting it was. The moment he opened his eyes, water started to rain in them. He then remembered exactly what happened, him falling, and who he fell with.

It all clicked. The beating, a heart, the up and down movement, breathing, and the rain that made them fall in the first place. Izaya realized he wasn't on the ground at all, but Shizuo himself.

Izaya stayed still, not sure if trying to get up would wake the blonde, who he guessed was unconscious. This freaked Izaya out. Not only was he on his enemy, but he had yet to move and analyze his body for injures. He fell off a building, so he felt there were bound to be some.

Slowly and carefully, he started to push himself up, but then stopped all attempts when searing pain shot from his left wrist up to his arm. To keep a cry of pain down, Izaya bit his lip, to the point where the skin broke. He tried to balance himself with one hand on Shizuo's chest, and oddly, this didn't seem to effect the other teen.

Straddling Shizuo's torso, he examined his wrist, paying little to no attention to the blonde. Izaya's wrist had a slight purple color to it, and it looked swollen. He took the risk of trying to bend it, making more pain shoot up his arm, and once again, he bit his lip, muffling his moan of pain. He looked past his wrist to the unconscious teen he was sitting on.

Shizuo's bangs stuck to his forehead because of the rain. His expression was calm, which Izaya wasn't used to, with an underline of pain. The informant decided he had stayed long enough, and started to stand up, surprised his wrist was the only injured body part. He guessed the way he landed on his wrist had done something to it.

He stood over Shizuo, and he looked over his body. His clothes stuck to him, along with his blonde hair, and his arms were placed by his side. His legs were slightly spread apart, and he lay on the remains of the rusty old fence. All in all, the blonde could pass off as some stupid teen sleeping in an alleyway.

Izaya looked away from Shizuo, walking away to the entrance of the alleyway they had fallen into, cradling his injured wrist to his chest. Izaya saw nothing wrong with leaving the brute alone, unconscious and unable to fend for himself, even after the fact that he was he reason Izaya survived the fall. The raven hated Shizuo, so he didn't care.

Even though Izaya held no grief for what he was doing, he looked back. Seeing the blonde just lying there made him sigh. That was his mistake though. After getting another look at Shizuo, he walked back the spot the blonde was occupying, not even sure why he decided to.

Settling by leaning on the wall across from Shizuo's body, Izaya flipped out his phone, which had somehow survived the fall. He pressed a few buttons before putting it to his ear, and sighed when someone finally answered.

"Hello…? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a wrist problem. Oh and an unconscious teen...in an alleyway beside Raira Academy... Rushing …Haha, no need to do that...Why? Well, he's not dying, a shame right? No, I'm not kidding...Just get here. I'm not planning to lug him around." With that Izaya hung up, not bothering to talk to the woman on the other end any longer. For a human, she was way too concerned for a monster.

After a few minutes, an ambulance came to pick up Shizuo, and to the raven's dismay, Izaya too, forcing the two to ride together to the hospital.

**-Thursday after school-**

Psyche and Hibiya walked down the hospital hallway, looking for Izaya's room. Psyche wanted to check on his older brother, despite Hibiya trying to convince him there was no point because Izaya just had a fractured wrist. Psyche, on the other hand, wouldn't take no for an answer. Hibiya, being the kind cousin he was, went because he knew that Psyche was going to annoy Izaya by being too emotional, and the golden raven wouldn't miss that for the world.

Hibiya stopped in the middle of the hallway as Psyche continued, not even realizing Hibiya stopped, until he noted the tapping of Hibiya's shoe hitting the floor was absent. Turning around, Psyche looked at his cousin, who was eyeing a supply closest suspiciously. He hesitantly touched the knob, but before he could turn it, Psyche stopped him by speaking.

"Hibi-chan?" Psyche questioned, making Hibiya snap his attention to the person who said his name. Hibiya looked torn, looking from Psyche to the door, and then back to Psyche, but retracted from the door and started walking back to the pink male. That is until it seemed like something brought Hibiya's attention back to the door right before he reached Psyche, causing the younger male to question the golden-eyed boy's actions.

"You know what Psyche? Just go on without me," Hibiya said as he turned back to the door. He made a shooing motion with his hand, letting Psyche know he was okay to go on. Afterward he slowly opened the door to the supply closet, leaving Psyche to wonder what was so important in there.

Though, just like Hibiya said, Psyche continued roaming the halls for Izaya's room. He knew he had found it when there were people yelling on the other side of the door.

"You can't make me stay here with _him_!" a deep voice yelled at an anonymous person.

"I don't even have serious injures! This is outrageous!" a higher pitched male voice yelled, most likely to the same person. When both voices continued to shout at the poor soul behind the door, Psyche decided to save them. He walked in the room with a doctor quivering in the corner, because a tall blonde and a small raven were screaming at him from their hospital beds.

The doctor straightened himself out and casually walked past Psyche, and out the door, secretly thankful Psyche had to deal with the two instead of him. Psyche paid no attention to the doctor as he walked up to Izaya's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Iza-nii!" Psyche wailed when he flung himself on Izaya, making him hug Psyche. He let go of the male, knowing Izaya wasn't going to hug back. Settling back down on the bed, Psyche watched the raven and blonde glare at each other from across the small space.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Psyche randomly exclaimed, breaking the short silence, jumping slightly on his spot on the bed. He took the bunny shaped book bag off his back. The bunny looked as if it were once white, but now had dirt marks all over it. The ears drooped, and Shizuo was pretty sure an eye was missing. It seemed as if the bunny backpack went through a great ordeal. Psyche opened a zipper that was running between the faded white ears, and he put his hand in to fish out a fresh pair of clothes. They were plain black shorts and a big grey hoodie.

"Psyche brought clothes for Iza-nii! Psyche knows you're forced to stay here an extra day, so to make Iza-nii happy, Psyche brought him comfy clothes." Psyche explained, proud of his great idea. Izaya gave him a small smile, trying to be nice to his little brother.

"You know I'm only staying here for an extra day, right?" Izaya questioned. He saw Psyche's happy expression drop considerably. Upon seeing this, the informant decided to add something to the sentence. "And how thoughtful you were to bring me comfy clothes~," he purred, ruffling Psyche's hair to lighten his expression.

Shizuo could only stare in awe at the strange exchange, finding it very odd that Izaya was showing 'brotherly love'. Psyche smiled brightly at the exchange, and Izaya slowly got off the bed, grabbing the clothes from Psyche. He made his way to the shared bathroom in the room.

"I'm just going to change. Play nice kiddies~" Izaya teased as he closed the door. Even though he didn't hear it, he got a grunt from Shizuo, and a giggle from Psyche as a response. Bringing the bunny shaped backpack with him, Psyche walked to Shizuo's side of the room. He sat on the bed next to the blonde, who was eyeing him suspiciously

"Iza-nii isn't the only one Psyche brought clothes for, Shizzy!" Psyche cheered, reaching into the bag, bringing clothes with his hand as they emerged. Shizuo's eye twitched at yet another annoying nickname, but he decided he wasn't in the mood to bring it up, since his back hurt like hell.

"That's...strange," Shizuo said, obviously confused on why the pink-eyed raven thought of him. Psyche presented Shizuo with a plain white tee and blue sweat pants, and he placed them on the bed all nicely folded.

"Tsu-chan couldn't come with Psyche, because he had to explain what happened to your parents," Psyche stated sadly, Shizuo barely getting it because he was speaking so fast. "So when Psyche told him my idea, he wanted to do the same. He asked if I could bring them for you. Isn't Tsu-chan sweet~?" Psyche ended his explanation with a big grin.

Without letting Shizuo say anything, Psyche swiftly moved back to Izaya's side of the room.

"Uh, thanks Psyche?" Shizuo said, unsure of what else to say. He didn't really know Psyche, as well as not being a big fan of his brother, but Psyche acted extremely casual.

Izaya came out of the bathroom a second later, dressed in black shorts, with an overly large grey hoodie that hid all of the shorts but hem. The white cast on his wrist was hidden in the grey sleeve, along with both of Izaya's hands.

"Psyche, what's with my clothes?! I have girl shorts and a large hoodie!" Izaya spoke in a voice that was filled with nothing but venom. He crossed his arms the best he could with the cast, leaning on one leg. Shizuo couldn't help but snicker at how Izaya's clothes made him look like a child playing dress up with his dad's shirt. It was an oddly cute look on the raven's small frame.

"Oh. Well Psyche was kinda on the phone with Tsu-chan, so Hibi-chan volunteered to help put the clothes in the bag. Psyche told him the clothes were on your bed, but I guess he didn't notice them." Psyche said innocently, not even noticing the malice in his older brother's voice. Izaya just walked to the bed that Psyche was sitting on, silently cursing Psyche's innocence.

"Hahaha, you look so funny!" Shizuo exclaimed, his head going backwards as he laughed at Izaya. This made the raven glare at him. He itched to have his precious flick-blade.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you're just jealous you don't have the legs to wear something like this. But I look like a model~" Izaya said, completing his statement with a pose. He smirked when he saw Shizuo's eyebrow give a twitch.

"Tch. Just proves how much of a girl you are," Shizuo shot back, standing up with the clothes Psyche gave him in hand. Izaya and Shizuo glared at each other as the brute walked past Izaya's hospital bed.

"Says the one wearing a dress~" Izaya teased just before Shizuo closed the door. Izaya and Psyche heard the doorknob crack from, what they assumed, was being squished in Shizuo's hand. The two brothers let out their snickers together, not even trying to hide their amusement.

After a minute or two Shizuo walked out of the hospitals bathroom fully dressed in the white tee and blue sweat pants Psyche gave him, making Izaya frown. Well that was just not fair in his opinion. He got girl shorts and an over-sized hoodie while Shizuo got clothes that fit normally?

"Now that's just mean! How come Shizu-chan didn't get a really small shorts and overly large sweats?!" Izaya decided he would force this injustice to everyone who could hear. Psyche just giggled at his brother's overdramatic yelling and arm flailing. Shizuo rolled his eyes at Izaya as he laid back down on the hospital bed. The blonde groaned at both the realizations that he had to put up with Izaya for a whole day, and that his back ached.

"Psyche has gotta go Iza-nii," Psyche said as he stood up from the bed, giving Izaya a small hug, which still wasn't returned. Psyche grabbed his bunny book bag and then gave Shizuo an exaggerated wave before leaving their hospital room.

After the door closed, silence took over the room.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Hibiya and Psyche walked down the hallway heading to Izaya's hospital room. They made it about halfway through the trip when Hibiya heard a disturbing noise.

"Delic~" the name was moaned from a female voice. Hibiya automatically stopped, and then turned his head to the door that the moan came out off. A supply closet. Hibiya started at the door for a second or two before hesitantly moving his hand to open the doorknob. When his hand was on the doorknob, just about to turn it, he heard his name.

"Hibi-chan?" Psyche questioned. Hibiya knew he should just go with Psyche, but his curiosity was killing him. He heard the voice clearly say 'Delic', and now he really wanted to know why. Though he could guess, based on the tone of the voice.

Deciding it would be better, Hibiya started walking up to Psyche, just to be stopped by another moan. It put him on edge. He turned around swiftly, going back up to the door.

"You know what Psyche? Just go on without me," Hibiya said, shooing Psyche away when he got to the door. He watched as Psyche gave him one more questioning look, before walking away from him. Just as hesitantly as the first time, Hibiya opened the door to the supply closet.

Within the tiny room was a tall blonde kissing a woman an inch or two shorter than Hibiya with equally black hair. Though the two didn't seem anywhere close to fazed as Hibiya opened the door. Not like being ignored, the raven went up to the girl and yanked her from right under Delic.

"Listen bimbo, I need to talk to Delic. So go take your slut disease somewhere else," Hibiya stated with a sickeningly sweet smile as he escorted her out of the closet. He gave the woman no time to react when he slammed the supply closet door in her shocked face.

"Aww, that was mean, Chibiya~. I was talking to...eh...Emily?" Delic guessed the girl's name as he leaned on the wall.

"Natalie. And in no way was that talking," Hibiya corrected, crossing his arms and giving Delic a glare, not particularly liking what happened, even though he had no room to judge. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to.

"Psh, there is no way you knew her name," Delic challenged, not believing the raven. Delic tried to reciprocate Hibiya's glare. Though there are some things the golden raven was a master in.

"It's called a name tag, idiot. Some people actually read," Hibiya said smugly. He always liked being right. Delic moved closer to be right in front of Hibiya, eyeing him carefully with an intense glare.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Delic finally asked, curious to what Hibiya wanted to say. The raven gave Delic a disgusted look, giving the imp the impression Hibiya no longer wanted to talk to him.

"I can't say I'm surprised I found you making out with someone in such a disgusting place," Hibiya then moved his disgusted look to the room. Hibiya tried to think of a topic to bring up. He just said he wanted to talk to Delic to get the girl off of him, or rather him off her.

Well, he was still debating on whether asking Delic how he felt about him kissing Nathan, but thought it was best not to. Plus, he was pretty sure he knew how Delic felt about it. Though Hibiya didn't even want to deal with it himself.

Too bad for him, Delic wanted to ask Hibiya about it, and how he felt about Nathan. Though Hibiya found him in a not so great time. The blonde just found the girl while walking to go bother Shizuo. He was still upset and needed to blow off some steam. Though, secretly, he was glad Hibiya came in when he did, since that girl was a horrible kisser.

"Oh please, like you're one to talk. Who knows what you and Nathan did that coffee shop?"

"Unlike you, I actually have respect for my body! At least I don't go around and kiss people whose names I don't know. Why does that even matter to you? The first time I saw you, you were sweet talking some girl, and the next, you're behind me touching my ass."

"First of all, that girl I was 'sweet talking' is named Vorona, and she's just a friend. Because contrary to popular belief, I know girls I'm _just_friends with. Second of all, it's not my fault you have an ass I felt I needed to appreciate." Hibiya had to cover his face with his hands to hide the huge red blush on his face from the last comment. Delic couldn't help but grin widely at the reaction.

"That's not the point...You know what, never mind." Hibiya made a move to leave the tiny supply closet they were currently occupying, but before he could, Delic put his hand on door, and the overwhelming strength of the blonde prevented Hibiya from leaving.

"No, continue. I want to hear the point," Delic demanded. Hibiya crossed his arms, his cheeks puffing out a little, and a small pout grew on his lips. He had lost the remainder of the control he had over the situation, and that upset him. Delic felt the sudden urge to ruffle Hibiya's hair, because of his cute child-like pose.

"The point is...is that...I don't trust you!" Hibiya blurted out, shocking Delic. Taking the blonde's shock and using it to his advantage, Hibiya swung the door open, almost hitting Delic in the process. Without giving a second glance, the raven ran out of the hospital.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

The blonde couldn't believe it, his own brother ditched him! Tsuki had been walking down the halls when he turned a corner and suddenly noticed Delic no longer was next to him. Sighing, Tsuki had no choice but continue going forward. This proved to be a bad idea. Seeing as after a few minutes, or thirty, Tsuki had absolutely no clue in which part of the hospital he was. This resulted in the blonde to roam around aimlessly. He knew he was lost. Again.

"Tsuki?" The spectacled teen turned to where the voice came from. A small raven with a bored expression stood at the end of the hallway the blonde was dumbly standing in the middle of. Roppi made his way to where the awkwardly tall teen stood.

"You're lost, aren't you?" even though Roppi knew the answer to the question. Tsuki just nodded his head sadly.

"C-can we ta-talk?" Tsuki's hands nervously fiddled together, twisting and turning, unable to keep still. Roppi noticed it, but didn't comment on it. He nodded a yes to Tsuki's question. At this time, a worker that reeked of nicotine, walked out of a door labeled 'roof'. Swiftly, Roppi moved over to the door, using his foot to block the door from closing and locking.

"We can talk up here. It'd be private," Roppi stated his logic. He started to walk completely in before Tsuki grabbed his arm.

"We ca-can't go up there! The door says it's only em-employees. A-and Shizuo and Izaya just fe-fell of a building! It-it's completely dan-dangerous!" Tsuki squeaked, tugging Roppi out of doorway. Rolling his eyes, Roppi walked almost out, but he made sure to have his heel wedged in.

"Come on, let's just go," Roppi said before he opened the door and grabbed a fist full of Tsuki's school shirt, dragging him through the door. He continued to hold Tsuki's shirt as he lead them to the staircase, making sure the blonde didn't turn around and walk away.

When they got to the stairs, Roppi let go of Tsuki, afraid the blonde would end falling up the stairs with the way he had to hunch over because Roppi is shorter than him. Luckily, Tsuki made it to the roof without any major falls.

Though the moment they actually got to the roof, Roppi did exactly what he told Tsuki they wouldn't.

"Roppi!" Tsuki squeaked as the teen addressed got on the ledge of the building, the extra few bricks on the edge that were meant to at least help one not fall over. Roppi swirled on the tips of his toes to face Tsuki, almost giving the other a heart attack.

"Yo-you lied! You said we wouldn't be by the ledge!" Tsuki accused, a hint of confusion spread on Roppi's face. Soon he got what Tsuki meant and quickly found a loop hole.

"I'm not lying if it's just me and not both of us," Roppi stated, swinging back to look at the street below, making Tsuki give a whimpering sound.

"Bu-but it's d-dangerous."

"Look, we both know I have more balance then Shizuo and Izaya, so I probably won't fall over. Can you calm down?" Roppi said, a little more harshly than intended to. Tsuki walked over to where the raven was, ignoring his racing heart and his overly fidgety hands. Roppi eyed Tsuki, just waiting for the other to start having a panic attack. Though when Tsuki started to make a move did Roppi intervene.

"Tsuki, what are you doing?" Roppi moved to block the blonde from getting on the ledge. Tsuki didn't say anything, but his eyes held determination. He tried to move to the spot next to Roppi, gripping Roppi's arm to stop him from moving again.

"Tsuki, stop. You're going to make us fall," Roppi said, lightly nudging the blonde away from the edge.

"No. If you can be on the ledge, so can I," Tsuki said. He wanted to show he could be on the ledge too. He didn't know exactly why, but he knew he wanted to. Sadly, poor Tsuki misplaced his foot a little too close to the edge.

When he balanced only on that foot to get his other one up, he tipped over, his grip on Roppi's arms forced the raven down too. With a yelp, both boys crashed to the pavement of the roof. Roppi landed on Tsuki, seeing as the oaf practically pulled him on himself.

"You stupid lug! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Roppi yelled, having Tsuki's head between his arms as he leaned on them. While their closeness went unnoticed by Roppi, Tsuki was blushing at how the raven was so close, the tips of his hair brushed his face. Roppi just rolled off Tsuki onto the roof, their shoulders touching.

"Yo-you could have gotten yourself ki-killed, too," Tsuki whispered, breaking the silence that slowly grew between the two on the ground.

"What?" Roppi snapped, making Tsuki flinch at how loud he was for talking to the person whose head was less than a foot away. The raven turned his head from the sky to face Tsuki.

"We-well, you said on-only I would have gotten ki-killed, bu-but you would ha-have, too," Tsuki's hands nervously fiddled again. Roppi just sighed before staring up at the sky before them.

"And? I don't care." Roppi avoided Tsuki's analyzing stare, he looked to the blue sky instead. Roppi knew where this was going.

"I care..." Tsuki whispered, keeping his gaze off Roppi. The blonde knew the raven was going to ignore the fact he had once again run from Tsuki. After Roppi had asked his question, he left. Ran like when Tsuki saw the cuts.

"Yo-you know why, be-because you're my be-best friend." Tsuki said, his voice still hushed. Tsuki gave Roppi a small smile, even though he still wasn't looking at him.

"I'm your only friend," Roppi bluntly shot back. Tsuki involuntarily flinched. Sadly, the taller male couldn't deny it. He wasn't the most social person and he stammered too much at strangers for them to understand. Tsuki looked away from Roppi, saddened by the truth. Roppi saw his sadness through his peripheral vision.

"That was too harsh, wasn't it...?" Roppi sighed, turning his body to face Tsuki, balancing on an elbow. The blonde looked to the side, ignoring the fact that Roppi was staring at him. The raven knew he struck a nerve.

"Your a-arm is bl-bleeding," Tsuki was looking down to arm Roppi wasn't leaning on, ignoring the statement. Roppi followed Tsuki's stare to find he was, in fact, bleeding. Like before, it slowly seeped through his school jacket, leaving a dark purplish stain.

"I don't want to be on the roof anymore." Roppi started to get up from lying on the ground. Tsuki quickly sat up and grabbed Roppi's bleeding arm, making him both wince, and stop. It seemed a bit silly to Tsuki seeing as he was sitting crisscrossed and Roppi was standing, but he was afraid if he let go, the smaller male would leave.

"Tsuki, that hurts," Roppi said simply, though surprisingly, Tsuki didn't let go. The blonde just loosened his grip some, but kept his hand where the cut was. Tsuki was determined to actually talk to the raven-haired teen instead of letting him running away.

"S-sorry, b-b-but I'm your friend and I know there is something bo-bothering you. You know you can ta-talk to me. I don't like it when you c-cu-cut yo-yourself and I-I would like it if you would please stop h-hurting yourself," Tsuki stated truthfully, looking to Roppi's feet as if they were who he was talking to. Roppi sighed in defeat as he sat down in front of Tsuki, their knees touching, wincing when Tsuki tightened his grip because he thought Roppi was trying to leave again.

"Tsuki, being in any kind of relationship with someone, whether it is being friends or being lovers, there is pain, but people still like having friends and dating. So how come when it's a razor that makes me happy and gives me pain, I can't have it?" Roppi explained his way of seeing it. While Roppi knew him cutting himself was dangerous, it gave him temporary peace.

"So a r-razor is a better friend then m-me?" Tsuki's voice gave away his fear that Roppi thought that. He knew it was childish to think so, but it still felt like Roppi truly meant that.

"No. That wasn't what I meant, Tsuki. It's just that... You know what, I don't want to talk about it anymore..." Despite the fact Tsuki wanted to say no and figure out why it was so important to Roppi, he nodded yes. The raven stood up, now that Tsuki finally let go of his arm, and waited for Tsuki to follow suit.

"Ca-can I see it?.. The cut, I mean..." Tsuki stood and tugged on Roppi's stained sleeve in a childish manner. The raven eyed Tsuki suspiciously, and moved his arm away from the oaf.

"No. You're going to cry," Roppi accused, making Tsuki blush. He tried to hide his face in his scarf at the memory of his reaction when he first saw Roppi's cuts.

"N-no I won't!"

"Fine." Roppi showed his arm to Tsuki, and just like before, let the blond pull up his sleeve to uncover the bandaged arm. Tsuki saw the original few cuts he saw on Monday, and then a bandage with a spot of blood. He slowly ripped off the bandage to see the recently fresh slice in Roppi's skin. Tsuki lightly traced the outer edges of the cut, wondering if it hurt.

"Are you satisfied? Can we go?" Roppi asked, irritated with Tsuki's sudden fascination. The blonde looked up at Roppi with a slight red tint to his cheeks. Tsuki gave a slight nod, before he put the bandage back in place.

"Y-you should pu-put on a cl-clean bandage," he said as Roppi pulled up his sleeve. To that, Roppi just rolled his eyes, and grabbed Tsuki's hand, leading him to the door, making Tsuki blush. Unconsciously, they held hands all the way until they reached Shizuo's and Izaya's hospital room.

* * *

**Okay so let's start off with, I actually know nothing about fractured wrists, never had one, or known anyone who has had one. So I don't know what it looks like or if you even get a cast.**

**NOW! The reviewer that is the best psychic is *dramatic drum roll* Chatterbox5038! Chatterbox sent this long paragraph telling me some of what might happened, some facts had to be altered like Tsuki did take something Roppi says the wrong why but it isn't the question. And all of the reviewers got the Shizaya part right(it was kinda obvious, oh well). THANK YOU TO WHO EVER REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**So Tsugaru and Psyche don't really appear in this chapter because the next chapter is kinda their's. **

**Reviews are always loved**


	8. Mother Dearest

**Tada! A new chappie! I'm sorry I'm horrible at updating. Though in this one you get to see more of Tsupsy. I think I've been lacking with them, so I thought I'd give them some love. I hope you like it.**

* * *

For most of the day, Izaya was on his phone, typing with his good hand, silently annoying Shizuo with the constant tapping. Though while the raven annoyed the blonde with tapping, he annoyed Izaya with groaning. The brute groaned every two seconds, or at least it seemed that way to the informant. Shizuo had an excuse though.

He did hit the ground after falling a couple of stories.

The lights in their room were turned off. The only light shone through the window in the door that connected to the hallway. Both boys were tired and wanted sleep, but sadly, Shizuo's back prevented them from that. He would groan, move to another position, stay there for a minute or two, and then the process would repeat.

Izaya groaned himself when Shizuo wouldn't quit moving. He started to get more distracted with the rustling sound Shizuo made, and the way the bed creaked when the blonde ungracefully threw himself back on the bed.

Soon, Izaya stopped paying attention to sleeping completely, and just slowly started getting more and more irritated from the constant moving and groaning.

"Would you quit it?!" Izaya hissed in a voice only loud enough for Shizuo to hear. He grabbed his pillow from under him, and threw it at the brute, hitting his head. Shizuo stopped to growl, and then turned to face the menace, laying down on his side.

"No." Shizuo grabbed the just thrown pillow and threw it back Izaya. Being in a closer range, and with how much force Shizuo threw it, it hit Izaya straight on the head. The informant sat up, his hair a little disheveled from the direct hit. He scrambled to get the pillow that bounced to the floor.

Not soon after, Izaya and Shizuo got into a little throwing contest. The two boys threw whatever they managed to get their hands at each other. Shizuo even picked up the lamp on the nightstand next to his hospital bed, and threw it at the raven. Luckily for Izaya, he dodged it, and the lamp shattered on the wall, instead of his head.

A few objects later, the two were lying on their beds, tired from putting all they could into that fight. It wasn't until Shizuo started up again with the groaning and shifting uncomfortably, that Izaya thought of another way to get him to shut up.

Getting up from his bed, he moved over to the blonde's side of the room, attracting Shizuo's attention. The brute watched suspiciously as the small raven made his way to his bed.

"What are you doing, Flea?" he sat up, not willing to let his guard down just yet.

Who knew what Izaya was planning.

"I'm going to try something. Now take off your shirt," Izaya demanded as if this were a completely normal thing. Shizuo's face was full of confusion and shock.

"What?!" was all Shizuo could manage to get out. Was his hearing okay? Did he hear Izaya right?

"Stop being a baby, Shizu-chan. Whenever my father's back hurt, my mom would give him a back massage, and he would feel better. So, I'm hoping this will shut you up," Izaya explained, making Shizuo understand a little. Though the blonde was still skeptical, and extremely unsure.

"And what makes you think I'll let you? Can't you just deal with it and go to bed?" Shizuo asked, practically begging the smaller male to leave him alone. The raven didn't move.

"If I was to listen to you complain anymore, I'd go insane! So how about you deal, and enjoy the fact that I'm going to be nice?" Izaya said, not waiting for Shizuo to say anything else. He started to get on the taller teen's bed. Shizuo just looked at him with an "are you crazy?" expression, before slowly taking off his shirt.

"I swear to God, Flea, if you do anything shady, you're getting beat to a pulp," Shizuo threatened.

This was the worst idea in the world to agree with, he thought. Though he blamed the facts that he knew Izaya wouldn't stop bothering him, he was tired, and any idea seem at least semi-good right now.

"Wow," Izaya traced his finger on a red mark on Shizuo's back, making the blonde shiver from the cold finger. When he had landed on the fence from the fall, he had left a checkered pattern on his back, showing just where it hit him.

Quickly, Izaya's amazement of the fence marks went away, and he started the "job" at hand. With every knotted muscle he found and worked on, Shizuo let a groan escape. The raven had to use more force and energy to unknot them, seeing as he could only use one hand.

Shizuo didn't regret saying yes to the strange idea Izaya had suggested by now. His back started to feel much better. Though the better Shizuo felt, the less energy the smaller male had. Giving Shizuo this stupid massage was starting to take a lot out of him, more than he thought it would. After all, both of them were injured, exhausted, and irritable.

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Izaya, making him stop his hand. Shizuo turned his head when he felt the other stop. The raven sitting behind him leaned forward, his head leaning resting against the blonde's back.

"Oi, get off of me." Shizuo started to get up from the hospital bed, forcing Izaya to move. The raven kept quiet, just sitting on the bed with a dazed expression. This was strange for the informant. Usually, he could easily stay up late, since he did on most nights for work, but at this moment, he couldn't. It was like all his energy was drained.

Shizuo didn't know what to do. Izaya looked as if he already was asleep. He wanted the raven off his bed, and on his own, but he couldn't, and didn't know how to move the smaller male. The problem was, Shizuo didn't feel like it was Izaya. The Izaya he knew wasn't so quiet and adorable in an oversized hoodie.

"Izaya, go to your own bed," Shizuo whispered. Even though he knew it was the same pest he always knew, Shizuo didn't have the heart to disturb him too much. The brute grabbed his shirt lying next to him, and he slipped it on, before returning to the problem at hand.

"No. I'll just sleep on your bed, and you sleep on mine," Izaya said slowly, also in a hushed voice. He started to move, making Shizuo think he had changed his mind, and was going to his own bed, until all he did was lie down.

Glaring at Izaya, Shizuo settled next to him on the small bed, stubbornly unable to give up the tiny space. The room on the bed was limited, even with Shizuo on the corner, and Izaya in a ball. The two were too stubborn to give up the bed.

"Go away, Shizu-chan," Izaya said tiredly, yawning at the end of the sentence. The blonde just grunted and elbowed him, deciding to be nice because Izaya made his back feel better. The smaller male planned on saying something about the jab, but a cold chill ran up his bare legs. He moved his hands on the parts of the bed neither him nor Shizuo were occupying, which was a very small amount.

"Shizu-chan, where is the blanket?" he asked, his voice hushed, and his hands still searching. Shizuo growled at Izaya, who just didn't know when to quit talking. Though he still opened an eye to find the blanket on the floor on his side of the bed.

"On the floor," the blonde answered, despite the fact he was irritated. Izaya turned around to poke his arm, silently saying 'go get it'. Shizuo growled again, daring the raven to poke him again. He didn't, but he continued to whine.

"Shizu-chan, get the blanket! I'm freezing! If you don't get it, I'll cuddle up to you for warmth. You're like a portable heater!" Shizuo rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, and then turned over to glare at the male.

"I swear to God, Flea, if you move towards me, I'll personally break your other wrist," Shizuo warned, wanting to make sure that part was very clear. In no way did he want Izaya to touch him. It was already enough they were sleeping next to each other.

"My other one is fractured, not broken," Izaya stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't care. I'll still break it," Shizuo's glare never left. He turned back around to lie on his side when he felt Izaya got the message. Though, unfortunately for Shizuo, the raven didn't.

Izaya, with freezing cold legs, leaped over Shizuo to try and reach the blanket from the floor. With one foot in the air, and another latched onto the edge of the bed, his lower body draped over Shizuo, his good hand supporting his weight, and his casted hand reaching for the blanket. The blanket teased Izaya by being just out of his reach, yet close enough he could almost touch it.

Shizuo jumped at the sudden pounce, unable to fully react until Izaya was already across him. He planned on complaining, and pushing the raven off him, though there was a slight change of plans when the large hoodie Izaya wore starting to move down with gravity.

Izaya was well aware that his hoodie was slowly moving down, revealing skin, though the challenge of getting the blanket was far too great. Shizuo, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin. The pale skin, looking so smooth and unblemished, gave the brute the secretive urge to feel it.

Suddenly realizing his thought, Shizuo blushed and placed his hands on both of Izaya's exposed sides. He easily moved him over, placing him back on his side of the bed, before he retrieved the blanket. Shizuo threw the fabric at Izaya, covering his face in hopes that his blush would go away. He actually got to touch Izaya's smooth skin.

Izaya slightly pouted when he pulled the blanket off his head. He had been determined to get the blanket without getting off the bed. But in a way, he did. He moved over to let Shizuo have space on the small bed, despite the fact it would be way easier just to walk to his.

The way Izaya reasoned, staying on Shizuo's hospital bed and sharing the cramped space would prevent him from being cold. By this time, his bed was probably freezing, because no one had laid in it for a while, and the hospital kept the air conditioning too high for his liking. Plus, Shizuo was like furnace, radiating heat. Though Shizuo couldn't care less by this point. As long as he had enough space to sleep, that would keep him happy for now.

They both laid back down on the bed, their positions not too different from the first time. Izaya was settled in a kind of ball shape, his legs tucked in a little, while Shizuo laid on his side facing away from the raven. The only difference was, they were now sharing the blanket.

**-Friday night-**

Psyche had gotten to the Heiwajima's front door. He was standing there for some time. He felt nervous, and a little scared. He told himself that this was good, great even. A step up in Tsugaru and his relationship. Meeting the parents. That meant they were doing perfectly, on the right track.

Though if they were doing so well, why did Psyche feel as if he weren't ready for this? Why did he have to convince himself to do something as simple as knocking on their door? Psyche momentarily thought it would be a good idea to just stand up the dinner invitation. But that wouldn't solve anything, and it would probably make matters worse.

Psyche decided to knock. His fist reached the door, and he hesitated before giving a pretty pathetic knock. It lacked the confidence he usually had on a daily basis. Somehow, the knock was strong enough to get _someone's_attention, because the knob turned, and the door was opening. Tsugaru soon appeared, a small smile on his face. At that moment, Psyche knew he wasn't the only one that wasn't sure if they wanted to go through with this dinner.

"Hello Psyche." Even though his voice was as strong as ever, Tsugaru felt as if he wanted to disappear. He knew his mother was probably planning something. Something he wouldn't like. Tsugaru still let Psyche in, despite that feeling. It was only a feeling after all. Psyche gave him a smile, the best one he could muster up at the time.

"Hi, Tsu-chan," Psyche said, hoping his nickname for Tsugaru would make him feel better. It didn't.

Psyche walked into the familiar scenery that was the Heiwajima's apartment. The grey walls, the hallway that lead to their bedrooms, and even their kitchen seemed different. It was like its aura was unsettling. This did not make Psyche feel any better at all.

A tall frame soon came in sight in the kitchen. The woman, Psyche guessed, was the mother he came here to meet. The woman had short dark brown hair that cupped her face with perfect style. The woman smiled at Psyche when she noticed him. This showed off her pearly white teeth, which were soon covered with lips that were colored red. Psyche couldn't help but notice how she was even a little taller than Tsugaru, but her long legs and red pumps gave her the advantage. She made her way to Psyche, her silky black dress swaying with her graceful movements. Just by looking at her, you could tell she also carried that gene the Heiwajima boys had that made them very attractive.

She was soon looming over Psyche, who couldn't help but fell as if he were trapped with giants.

"Oh my. I guess I should have skipped the heels," she said, giving a small giggle. She too saw that Psyche was the only one shorter than six feet. Tsugaru gave a smile, hopping the night would be better than he thought.

"You look really beautiful," Psyche pointed out. He just felt like if he didn't say it, then she wouldn't have known. Tsugaru chuckled at Psyche's comment.

"Psyche, this is my mother." Tsugaru introduced.

"You can call me Namiko," Tsugaru's mother said, smiling proudly at Psyche. He gave her a small bow, and introduced himself.

"My name is Psyche. Nice to meet you." Psyche stood up straight again. He could easily tell Namiko and Tsugaru were related. Even if he wasn't told, he would know. Their smiles were huge and bright, and despite Namiko's dark hair color, they both had deep sapphire colored eyes.

"The food is ready, I just finished making it. Tsugaru was such a help," Namiko informed, her smile never leaving. Psyche returned her smile just as bright.

"I'm glad to help in any way too," Psyche volunteered. Since they made the meal, he wanted to help in some way. Namiko stood there, thinking of anything they might need done, when it came to her. The table was still empty.

"If you could set up the table, that would great," she said, handing Psyche some utensils and, Tsugaru some plates. The two walked the short distance from the kitchen to the dining table.

"I haven't seen you guys use this in forever," Psyche giggled, knowing how often they used the dining room table, which was never. Tsugaru smiled at him, before kissing his cheek. They quickly finished setting the table, and not too soon after, the food was served and they were all sitting down. Tsugaru and Psyche were sitting next to each other, and Tsugaru's mother was across from them.

The three sat in silence, looking from their food to one another, and then back to their food, taking a bite here and there. Psyche couldn't help but be put off of his usual happy mood, since he really didn't want to mess this up. Tsugaru's parents seemed so uptight in his eyes, and it would be possible his mother wouldn't like him. He tried to shake all the negative thoughts from his head. It was just Tsugaru's mother. Surely she would be easy to talk to. Psyche kept repeating this in his head, hoping he would be right.

"So, how is Kasuka doing?" Tsugaru broke their awkward silence, sensing Psyche's distress with his unusual quiet behavior. Tsugaru looked to him for a moment, before turning his attention his mother.

"He is doing quite nicely. He is doing great in school. Though he got this strange idea that being an actor would a good occupation. I blame my sister for that foolish idea," she replied. Psyche couldn't help his look of confusion when he looked up at Namiko. What was wrong with Kasuka wanting to become an actor?

"May I ask why that's a problem?" Psyche asked boldly, curiosity filled his pink eyes. Namiko looked at Psyche with mild shock, before answering his question.

"It's not a stable job. An occupation like acting is a tough business," she said, simply eating her salad, only glancing up at Psyche after she finished her bite. The raven couldn't help but think her voice was a little cold. Tsugaru noticed this too, and decided a topic change was the best option.

"So, Mother, how was yours and Father's last business trip?"

She seemed to like the topic switch, as she smiled brightly.

"It was quite great. Your father and I got another company to merge."

Tsugaru smiled back to her, enjoying her attitude change. Psyche looked from the blonde to his mom, and smiled too.

"How is school going for the both of you?" Namiko asked, watching Psyche with careful eyes. The small male just continued to smile, as if her staring didn't put him on edge.

"Psyche has the best test score in the class we have together," Tsugaru praised, smiling down at the small raven next to him. Psyche blushed when he looked up at Tsugaru's dashing smile.

"Tsugaru got the second highest score! He works so hard for good grades!" Psyche basically blurted, wanting his mom to know Tsugaru was smart too. The blonde had a small smile on his face when he took a bite of his food.

"Have you thought about your futures? Like what you want to do when you grow up?" Namiko asked.

The question seemed simple enough, something you hear all the time in high school. What kind of job do you want? Where do you want to go to college? Questions that are tied to your future.

Psyche felt like that question held so much more weight when it came from an important person. Someone he needed a good impression with.

He tugged at the edge of his white long-sleeved shirt, trying to find the right answer. Psyche looked down to his lap when he felt hand intertwine with his. He looked up Tsugaru questioningly, before he realized Tsugaru was trying to help him relax a little.

"I haven't thought much about it," Psyche said truthfully, squeezing Tsugaru's hand a little. Namiko looked at him questionably.

"Not at all?" she asked in a very shocked voice, her eyes a little widening too. She looked over to Tsugaru, as if asking whether the raven meant it. Tsugaru simply shrugged, wearing a small smile.

"And you Tsugaru. Have you not thought about your future? I surely taught you better," she said. Psyche frowned at the comment. Taught him better? Did she think he wasn't taught right? He looked at her with confusion again.

Tsugaru saw Psyche's scrunched up face, and gave his hand a light squeeze. Psyche still looked at his mother with the same face.

"What do you mean?" Psyche asked, wanting to know how his parents taught him wrong. No one said they had a problem before, that h didn't know everything he needed to.

"Psyche, I don't think she meant it in a bad way," Tsugaru tried to reason, knowing exactly that it _was_ supposed to be a backhanded insult, because it was a type of thing she would do. Psyche didn't look at all convinced.

"Well, I don't mean it in a bad way, but in a true way. What parent doesn't teach their child that their future is something they can just not care about?" Namiko just shrugged as if this was nothing to her, because it wasn't. She didn't see the fuss Psyche was making out of it.

"I never said my future wasn't important. I said I haven't thought about it much."

"That's the same as not caring. You can't be happy-go-lucky forever. One day, all you luck will run and out, and where will you be? Nowhere! I refuse to allow you bring Tsugaru down like that."

"Mother, Psy-" Tsugaru couldn't finish his sentence before Psyche interrupted him with us own defense.

"Bring him down?! I haven't done anything bad to Tsugaru! Unlike his parents who are never around!" Psyche just had to bring it up. He thought it would prove how much she didn't know about their lives. He wasn't about to let her say he was bad for Tsugaru. The blonde never said anything negative about him.

"Psyche, that wasn-" Tsugaru tried to calm down both his mother and Psyche. He really didn't want them to not like each other, even if they probably already didn't.

"Oh, like yours are? Like I don't know how you live without your parents."

"It isn't wise to-"

"Excuse me?! My parents aren't anything like-"

"Enough! I have had it with your fighting! I did not invite Psyche over so you two could fight!" Tsugaru yelled, tired of being ignored. He was going to stop this now before it got too out of hand. He didn't want any of them to say something they didn't mean.

"Psyche, I think it's best if you go. I can walk you home if you want," Tsugaru said, though the look of Psyche's shocked and hurt face told him he wasn't going to say yes. The raven simply got up, and started to walk to the door, not bothering to say a word to either of them.

Tsugaru went to the door to at least say bye to Psyche, or try to reason with him, but the door got harshly slammed in his face. He simply sighed in exhaustion and disappointment. Tsugaru looked at his mother with a slight glare.

"I think it would be best if you left too."

His mother had the exact same look of shock and hurt as Psyche did, before she got up. She uttered a quiet goodnight, and then left.

**VVVVVVVVVV**

Right when Psyche slammed the door, he instantly felt bad. He knew it wasn't Tsugaru's fault, or his mother's, but his own. He blew up at the smallest thing, something trivial and unimportant, but the deed was done.

Psyche silently walked down the street to his shared apartment with a heavy heart. He knew he screwed up. Tsugaru got mad, a rare occasion that Psyche didn't like. All he could look forward to was that it was Friday, tomorrow was no school, and he didn't have to deal with Tsugaru. He didn't want to think about it, or what could happen.

Tomorrow could potentially be the worst day of his life.

* * *

**...so hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are always welcomed :}**


	9. A Night of Feeling Better

**Whoa, the worst updater just updated, the world is ending guys, just ending. That's right I'm back ;D (Let's all ignore the fact that it has been thousands of years, I probably no longer have readers, and everyone most likely hates me too.) Just ignore me too and read the chapter...****.**

* * *

Roppi laid there on his bed, listening. On one side of his room, the faint sound of muffled crying could be heard. Roppi just contemplated whether or not he should see what was wrong. Though he didn't know what exactly needed to be done. He was never good with crying people.

As though trying not to be heard, Roppi carefully made his way to the room next door, which was Psyche's room. The door creaked open when he popped his head in to see if the other teen was alright. All he could see was an outline of a body under white sheets, and black tuffs of hair on a pillow.

When Roppi decided to go back to his own room, Psyche started to slowly sit up. The raven turned his body to look at the younger raven with puffy red eyes. One look at Psyche and anyone could tell he didn't want to be alone. He looked like a kicked puppy with his huge, sad eyes.

With a sigh on his lips, Roppi opened the door more and walked over to the corner of the bedroom where the bed was placed. Psyche got the message and moved over more to the wall before lying down. Both boys lay next to each other, silently watching the ceiling and the fan blades spin in a circle.

Psyche sniffled and Roppi sighed. The company seemed to be helping both of them relax. As though neither of them wanted to ruin the perfect silence, a muscle wasn't moved, breathing the only exception.

Roppi stared at the ceiling, watching it with such vigilance, it probably looked like was expecting it to do something. He was glad Psyche didn't want to talk, or at least wasn't trying to. He would have left already if he did. The little raven wouldn't have known what to say. What do you say to make someone feel better?

Psyche, on the other hand, looked at the fan, following its movements with his eyes, though out of the corner of his eye, he watched Roppi. Psyche had never really been this close to Roppi. They usually never stayed next to each other long. There were the moments where the couch would be shared, but no one paid attention to each other. So, Psyche had never noticed how exhausted Roppi looked until now.

The red-eyed male didn't look physically tired, like bags under his eyes, but Psyche could still tell. The way Roppi's eyes seemed to struggle to stay open, and his breathing was swallow, almost calm, like while sleeping. The youngest Orihara's body wanted sleep, but Psyche was starting to think Roppi himself didn't.

Psyche quickly looked away when Roppi turned his head, feeling his stare. Though instead of saying something, he turned his gaze back to the ceiling, ignoring Psyche again. And slowly, but surely, both of the boy's eyes started to close, and they fell asleep.

**-Saturday Morning at Orihara's-**

Psyche woke up like it was a normal morning, though when he looked to the clock, he saw he slept in more than usual. Dismissing it, he tiredly sat up to notice Roppi was already awake and out of his room. Psyche absentmindedly walked over to Bunny-chan's cage, which took a corner of his desk. Only when he opened the cage to give her more food, did he notice his bunny was missing.

"SHE'S BEEN KIDDNAPPED!" Psyche yelled, suddenly fully awake and running down the stairs to the living room. Sitting on the couch was Izaya, in a fitting sized hoodie and shorts, and Hibiya, in sweat pants and a large tee, snickering away. It took Psyche a second or two to notice. One, they were laughing at him, and two ,his bunny was in the middle of the living room floor.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Bunny-chan is obese," Roppi stated as he walked into the living room, holding a small cup of water. He settled himself on the couch on the corner next to Izaya, before looking up at Psyche and his shocked expression.

"You're so mean to her!" Psyche said before picking up the huge bunny, who was in fact, fat. Psyche never really let her out of her cage in fear of her getting hurt, and when she was smaller, getting lost around the house. Bunny-chan now took up most of the space of his arms, trying to pick her up.

"He does have a point," Hibiya said, looking at Bunny-chan with a slight face of disgust. The bunny now kind of looked like a white blob with a rainbow colored bow around where the neck was supposed to be. Add two floppy ears attracted to her head, and huge brown eyes, and that was all there was to the creature. At least, that's what it looked like to him.

"You guys are hurting her feelings!" Psyche held on little tighter to the big bunny. He couldn't really remember when she started to look this way, because when he first got her, she was petite, weighing almost nothing.

Sighing sadly, Psyche put her down, letting her get a much-needed exercise. The pink-eyed raven plopped down on the couch in the empty space between Roppi and Hibiya. The second youngest raven was determined to not let his disappointment on how the dinner ended effect his Saturday.

**-Heiwajima's-**

Tsugaru stayed lying in bed, too exhausted to get up. He just wanted to stay in his bed all day, though he knew that wasn't possible. Especially when he heard a crash come from outside his room.

When he emerged from his room, he walked into the mess that was the conjoined kitchen and living room. There was batter everywhere, the floor, walls and counters. A few eggs were cracked, the yolk and shells left scattered on the counters. A large bowl was in the center of the mess, along with three blonde haired teenagers looking at Tsugaru with sheepish smiles, and covered in pancake batter.

"Should I be worried?" Tsugaru asked, looking at how some of the batter got on the living room side, staining the carpet.

"It was Tsuki's idea!" Delic confessed, making Shizuo's and Tsuki's faces drop. Tsugaru raised an eyebrow at Delic's sudden outburst. He couldn't help but find this amusing.

"Way to throw him under the bus!" Shizuo said, punching Delic in the arm. The pink-eyed blonde rubbed his arm mumbling a small 'that hurt'. Though Delic turned to his little brother, ruffling his hair, a slight apology, both adding to and whipping away any batter from his hair.

"I-I just thought it wo-would make you fe-feel better." Tsuki said quietly, his eyes on the ground, now finding it a stupid idea. Tsugaru smiled; the gesture was nice, but the mess wasn't as liked.

"Thank you, Tsuki. I was a great idea, but how did it get so...out of hand?" Tsugaru trailed off a bit at the end, looking around the trio with confusion. How could they make this big of a mess? And how could he sleep through this?

Shizuo and Delic both looked away from Tsugaru, simultaneously scratching the back of their necks. It wasn't that hard to figure out the culprits, especially because it would be hard to believe Tsuki did this. At least on his own.

Tsugaru just shook his head, not even wanting to know the back story on how they managed this. Tsuki quickly looked up, realizing something, and moved to where the counter was. He grabbed something before moving to Tsugaru, holding out a plate of burnt pancakes.

"We did tr-try," Tsuki said smiling a bit, slightly proud he got them to make something other than a mess. Tsugaru gave a small smile, happy they tried, or at least Tsuki did, but it was good enough for him.

"Thank you. Now we should probably clean this up," Tsugaru said as he took the plate, even though he had no desire to eat burnt pancakes. Delic, Shizuo and Tsuki just nodded, though all four boys didn't want to clean, despite the fact they really needed to.

**-Orihara's-**

By the time lunch time came by, all four boys were dressed out of their pj's, but still lounging on the couch, Psyche sitting on the floor still paying attention to Bunny-chan. They settled on some historical channel because only Hibiya was paying attention. Roppi held a book in his hand reading, and Izaya was doing work on his laptop.

"I'm boorrrred," Psyche stated dramatically, extending the word for more of an effect. Though Psyche went completely ignored by the others, only getting a small roll of the eyes from Hibiya. Of course he wasn't satisfied with that kind of response.

" Let's do something together, like a board game!" Psyche suddenly stood up, blocking Hibiya's view of the TV, forcing him to look at the younger raven. Both Roppi and Izaya looked up from their things, curious on what Psyche had to offer.

"You're in front of the TV," Hibiya stated glaring, annoyed his show was blocked by the younger teen. Psyche ignored him, and continued on naming random things for them to do, ranging from going outside, or going to the store, to staying inside and play a game.

Uninterested, Roppi closed his book, and went upstairs, Izaya and Hibiya soon followed. Left alone in the living room, Psyche sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

The pink-eyed teen sat on a bench, knees to his chest and a sigh on his lips. Psyche decided he would take a trip to the nearest park to pass time. This idea seemed to be more difficult because he quickly grew bored.

When he first got there, he watched the younger kids play on the playground set for them. They laughed and smiled, content even under the hot sun. Though the later it got, the more children left, along with Psyche's entertainment. By the time the playground was empty, it was getting dark.

"Hey." Psyche heard the small voice behind him and practically jumped, surprised. He turned his head to see a tall blonde with sapphire eyes within the growing darkness. The calming eyes had him relaxing, before he remembered what happened last night. Psyche found himself pulling his legs closer to his chest, and resting his head on his arms.

"Hi," he replied, his voice lacking its usual happiness. Tsugaru sat in the spot next to him, keeping his distance, sensing Psyche's distress. He didn't want to upset the younger of the two of them even more.

"I'm not mad," he simply stated, hoping it would make him feel better. And he wasn't mad at Psyche, he never was. He was mad at the fact that both his mother and Psyche were being childish, but not at them. He had been able to talk to his mother about it, but he got the feeling Psyche didn't exactly want to talk.

Knowing that Tsugaru wasn't upset with him did make Psyche feel better, though his little grey cloud hadn't left him yet. Pink eyes found their way to the blonde, who sat there patiently, waiting for Psyche to say something. Much to Tsugaru's disappointment, Psyche had nothing to say.

"Despite what happened, my mother said she liked you. She liked that you tried and stick up for yourself... You know I don't care about that, I mean if she likes you are not. I like you, and that's all that matters. I mean it matters to me if you like me too..." Tsugaru's face got a hint of pink when he noticed he was starting to ramble.

It was unlike him, but he couldn't think straight when he was worried about Psyche being upset, whether he was mad or sad. Tsugaru just wanted the raven to be his happy self.

A sound made Tsugaru look up, a little shocked. It was beautiful, and it made him smile, his cheeks also getting a little rosier. Psyche was laughing. Tsugaru knew he was most likely laughing at him, but he couldn't care less. He was just glad to see the smile on the other's face.

"I don't think I've heard you talk so much in one breath since when you were trying to tell me you liked me," Psyche teased lovingly, scooting over and pressing a kiss on Tsugaru's heated face. The raven was beyond relieved. Tsugaru told him after school on Wednesday, that even if his mother doesn't like him, it doesn't mean he would break up with him. Though the words were said, he couldn't help but fear the worse.

The blonde and raven sat huddled together on the bench, enjoying the stars that started to appear. Tsugaru would occasionally place kisses on Psyche, making sure none of the skin he could reach went untouched. Psyche leaned on his arm, his head on the blonde's shoulder. He drew invisible marks on the hand around his shoulders.

"It's getting late. We should get going," Tsugaru said, breaking their soothing silence. Neither wanted to move, as they were both enjoying each other's company too much. Both knew they had to go though, and they had to get home. Slowly, Tsugaru sat up from leaning on the back of the bench, making Psyche move too.

"I'll walk you home." Tsugaru stood from the bench, lightly stretching. The raven got up too, chirping an okay with a bright smile. The blonde brought him close, wrapping his arm around the younger teen's shoulders, kissing his temple with his own bright smile.

They walked like that the whole way to Psyche's apartment. Only when they got outside the building did they break apart, though it didn't last for long. Right after they moved apart, Psyche brought Tsugaru into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Tsugaru did the same but with Psyche's waist, bringing the other closer. Their eyes closed, blissfully ignorant to the passersby, giving strange looks.

Reluctantly, they pulled away, air becoming an issue. Both lingered, not wanting to lose the warmth of the other, even though they knew had to part.

Tsugaru was the first to move, running his thumb over Psyche's cheek before unwrapping himself from him. They said their goodbyes with smiles and waves. Psyche walked into the building, while Tsugaru watched him, turning to leave when Psyche disappeared from his sight.

Both Psyche and Tsugaru were happy with how the day ended.

* * *

**Tsugaru was being so adorable! I just want to pinch his cheek! ...even though that would be painful to him... Anyways~ this is technically the end of Tsupsy's story but that doesn't mean they aren't gonna be in the rest of the story. So don't worry, they aren't going to randomly disappear off the face of the Earth or anything.**

**...Ha! I'm not done yet(I talk too much XD)! Okay so I started this thing like "I'm gonna be a interactive author! I'll respond to the reviewers with PMs.". That's how it started out(kinda), and now I don't(for shame), so I'm going to start that up again! That's right, this author will respond to your lovely reviews. Don't fret readers without an account! I will respond on my (long)A/Ns, so just check the begging one or end and you should have a respond(if not, scold me).**

**Well with that all said, please review! That way I know who is actually still out there in the world reading this story. Plus I like reviews, they make me feel loved :}**


End file.
